


Evak texts

by Skamtrash



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: And Gifs, Horny Teenagers, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Memes, Sex Talk, Silly one shot, a lot of it, as per usual, but you guys insisted haha, even buys a puppy, was meant to be a one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-10-31 03:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 18,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: Sexual evak texts featuring a lot of memes and gifs





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last weekend as a little indulgent one shot because evak was fucking me up and i was overwhelmed.  
> -Also, I will be updating my other stories this weekend, I just had a busy week  
> -And Isak def has a thing for memes if his wall in s3 was anything to go by

**Even** :Hey baby

 **Isak** : Hey :) whats up? How's it going at your parents?

 **Even** : Good

 **Even** : Just thinking about you

 **Even** : Like always

 **Even:** What are you doing?

 **Isak** : Watching Netflix with Jonas

 **Even** : I can't stop thinking about what we did last night

 **Isak:** Baby

**Even:** What?

 **Even:** Don't go all shy on me :p

 **Isak:** I'm not. Just can't believe we did that.

 **Isak:** And Im trying not to get turned on sitting here with Jonas

 **Even** : Does he know you're texting me?

 **Isak:** He knows I'm texting someone. Why?

 **Even** : Wanted to show you a picture

 **Isak** : Babe, not now.

 **Even:** It's not of me. Dont worry

**Even:**

**Isak:** OMFGGG EVEN????? WHEN DID YOU TAKE THATTT

 **Isak:** DELETE THAT

 **Isak:** DO YOU HAVE A WHOLE BUNCH OF PICTURES OF ME PRE POST SEX?

 **Isak:** ANSWER ME!!!!

 **Isak:** I'm gonna kill you omfg

 **Even** :

**Even:** You look hot as fuck baby

 **Even** : I can't get enough of that photo

 **Isak:** Oh my fucking god, I cant believe you have that

 **Isak:** How I not notice you took that

 **Isak** : Did you like..ya know?

 **Even** : Did I what?

 **Even:** Did I get off to it?

 **Even** : Why of course  I did ;)

 **Even** : Can't stop thinking about your mouth on me

 

 **Isak** : :) :)

 **Isak:** Come over

 **Even:** BJ?

**Isak:**

**Even:** What about Jonas?

 **Isak:** Don't worry about it, get over here

\---------

 **Even:** Baby......

 **Even** : I love you

 **Isak:** WHAT DID YOU DO, EVEN?

 **Even:** I can't tell you I love you???

 **Isak:** Babe, Im not playing with you

 **Isak:** I know you did something

 **Even:** Dont kill me

**Even:**

**Isak:** IS THAT OUR BED?

 **Isak:** EVEN, DID YOU BUY A PUPPY?

 **Even:** Maybe

 **Even** : I couldn't resist

 **Even:** He's so cute

 **Even:** And he loves your pillow

 **Isak:** I cant with you

 **Isak:** Why do I put up with you?

 **Even** : Because I know how to fuck you

Isak: -_-

 **Even** : Not going to argue with me?

 **Isak:** What's the point?

 **Even:** Glad you're learning

 **Even** : And you know Im right

 **Isak** :

**Even:**

\--------------------------------

**Isak:** Where are you? 

**Isak:** I need you

**Isak:** Come home

**Even** : Everything okay?

**Isak** : No

**Even** : What's wrong?

**Isak:** I'm horny and you're not inside me

**Even:** I thought you were hurt or something

**Isak:** I am, my dick is in a lot of pain. Get your ass back here

**Even** : I'm busy babe, I'll be home in like an hour

**Isak:** Whats so important? Come on, please

**Even** : I'm at the library, I have so much work to do, babe. 

**Isak:** Even!!!

**Even** : Isak!!!!

**Isak** : Why do you hate me?

**Even:** I'll get you off later, promise.

**Isak:** I wont have a hard on later, whats the point of moving in together if you aren't going to be here when I need to get off?

**Even:** That's all Im good for?

**Isak:** That and making me food

**Even** : I see how it is

**Isak:** You see how it is? You're the one who wont come home and fuck me

**Even:** I'm trying to graduate

**Isak:** And I'm trying to come

**Isak:**  Please

**Isak** : Do you need me to beg?

**Isak:**  I really need your cock inside of me, baby.  Only you can make me feel good

**Even** : Isak...

**Isak:**  I want to suck you off first. Feel you in my mouth. 

**Isak:** And I want you to open me up for you because we both know I cant take it otherwise

**Isak** : You're so big baby

**Isak:** You come now and we can without a condom

**Even** : Fine, fuck. I'll be there in 10

**Even** : You got me hard in the library 

**Isak:**  ;)

**Isak** : I always get what I want

**Even:** You better be naked when I get home

\---------------------------------------------------

**The boys**

**Magnus** : We have a question, Evak

**Mahdi:** We? YOU. YOU have a question

**Isak:** Whats up?

**Jonas** : Mag, dont do it

**Even:**  .....

**Magnus:** Are you guys at home?

**Isak** : Ja...why?

**Magnus:** Doesnt matter. I need to know stuff about sex stuff

**Even:**

**:**

**Magnus:** Who's top and who's bottom?

**Isak:** What the fuck, Mag

**Even:** Why do you need to know?

**Magnus:** Research purposes

**Isak** : Magnus, do you get off on our sex life or something?

**Magnus** : No, but your feedback usually helps my own

**Magnus** : Come on

**Even** : What do you think?

**Magnus** : Well considering Isak is always in your lap and sometimes he looks like he's struggling to walk and Isak mentioned you're big, Im assuming you? But needed confirmation

**Jonas** : Can't you make a chat with just you three?

**Mahdi:** With you, bro

**Isak:** MAGNUS. SERR??????

**Even:** You're right, Mag.

**Magnus:** Okay, Even so like do you have any tricks and stuff to make it good?

**Jonas:** Are ya'll just going to ignore me?

**Isak** : Holy fuck, why aren't you looking this up on the internet?

**Isak:** He's not answering that

**Even:** Sorry, can't answer.

**Magnus** : Hva? Why?

**Even:** Isak said he won't get me off for two weeks if I answer. Sorry bro

**Magnus:** Isak, bro. Come on. Let him help me out

**Jonas:**

**Isak:** Internet Mag!! Bye, Im taking Even's phone

**Even:** Im getting dick guys, BYEEE

**Magnus:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Even:** When do you get home from studying?

 **Isak:** I dont know, whenever I feel I'm ready for the exam or when Sana gets tired of me.

 **Even:** What do you want for dinner?

 **Isak:** Anything!!! Something Italian?

 **Even:** Okay :) come home soon

_An hour later_

**Even:**  baby. I miss you, almost done?

 **Isak:** Im sorry, Im hanging with Sana for a bit, we finished studying

 

 

 

 

 **Even** :

**Isak:** Dont hate me. I'll be home soon. ;)

 

 **Even** : Ok, fine.

\----------------------

 **Even:** I got you something ;)

 **Even:** Just got paid

**Even:**

 

 **Isak:** EVEN!!!!!!!!! WHAT THE FUCK

 **Even** : What? You like being tied up. Thought we could step it up with actual cuffs and maybe a blindfold. Imagine!! 

**Magnus:**

**Even:** Oh fuck

 **Even:** Sorry baby

 **Even** : Didnt realize it was the group chat...awkward, sorry guys.

**Mahdi:**

 

 **Jonas** : Uhh.....

 **Magnus:**  Why PINK???

 

**Isak:**

**Isak _:_ ** You all suck, especially you, Even

 **Even:** You're right, I do like to suck

 **Isak:** STOPPPPPP

**Magnus:**

 

 **Magnus:** That was a good one, bro

 

 **Magnus:** Teach me your ways

 **Even:** It comes naturally ;) just like Isak

 **Isak:** Im so done, Im turning my phone off, this isnt funny

Private Message

 **Even:** Im sorry, chill out baby, no one cares

 **Isak:** You never listen to me!!!! That's embarrassing 

 **Even:** Sorry, didnt think it was that serious

 **Isak** : Well it is and I told you I dont like to talk about our sex life with other people and you always do it.

 **Even:** It's just sex, we've been together for years. Its normal..What is there to be embarrassed about? Its not like Im telling strangers

 **Isak** : Just forget it

 **Even:** Fuck, Im saying everything wrong. Serr, I am sorry, baby. I didnt mean to upset you, are you home?

 **Isak:** Yeah...

 **Even:** How about I come home and use the handcuffs and calm you down and then we talk?

**Isak:**

****

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\-----------------------

 

 **Even:** Good Morning

 **Isak** : Good morning, what time did you leave this morning?

 **Even:** About a half hour ago, you were knocked out

 **Isak:** Yeah well...you wore me out last night

 **Even** : I could tell, those cuffs were a good investment

 **Even:** Also if this was anything to go by

 

 **Isak:** How many photos of me do you have in your phone Im unaware of?

 **Even** : You're beautiful and sexy and handsome and my man. Its my job to fill my phone up with photos of you. You sleeping is my favorite thing to look at.

 **Isak:** What about when I go down on you?

 **Even:** That's a close second, for sure.

 **Isak** : You're so...affectionate today

 **Even:** Yeah, last night kind of has me like that

 **Even:** Especially after you rode me with the handcuffs

 **Even:** Fuck, Im going to get hard again

 **Even:** But yeah, last night was wow for me

 **Even:** You're so damn beautiful and Im so lucky

 **Isak:**

**Isak:** Arent you at work? :p

 **Even** : Just walked in the doors, I'll see you later, babe. Im taking you on a date tonight, be ready at 18.

 **Isak** : Okay <3 Love you. Have a good day

 **Even:** Love you, get rest!!

\---------------------------

 **Isak:** Hey

 **Eskild** :  My little gay, how art thou?

 **Isak** : Good :) just laying down. Even just left for work. How are you?

 **Eskild** : Amazing. Have the day off. Hanging with Noora in a bit

 **Isak:** Wanted to talk to you about something...

 **Eskild:** From guru? ;)

 **Isak** : Yes guru.

  
**Eskild:** At your service :)

**Eskild:**

**Isak:** So um Even and I did some intense stuff last night and Im really...recovering this morning?? Any help? I need to get up and do work but it hurts to move

**Eskild:**

 

 **Eskild** : My baby gay had rough sex?

 **Isak:** Something like that. Help Eskild. This is too embarrassing to look up or ask Even about

 **Eskild** : Isak, he's your boyfriend.

 **Isak** : I know but I dont want him to think we cant do it again because it'll hurt me. Thats how he is

 **Eskild** : What did you even do...?

 **Isak:** Eskild, can you just help me please?

 **Eskild** : Enlighten me first 

 **Isak** : Nothing special, just handcuffed my arms and legs and like he was rough. Thats it. ugh now advice!!!!!! So I can get on with my day

 **Eskild:** Fine, fine. To be honest, waiting it out is your best bet. But also a warm bath works wonders!!!

 **Eskild:** Also, so happy to see you enjoying sex with a man. What a long way you've come 

 **Isak** : Thanks :)

\---------------

_Later that day_

**Even:** Hey handsome. Ready for our date? Im getting off now

 **Isak:**  What are we doing exactly?

 **Even:** Was thinking we can go bowling and go out to eat after. That okay?

 **Isak:** I dont know, baby....

 **Even:** Why? We can do something else if you want. We have fun when we bowl though?

 **Isak** : I know, I just, this is kind of awkward. But I'm still sore and like in pain from last night?

 **Isak:** I spoke to Eskild and tried to take a bath and stuff but it hasn't done much and I really can't bowl right now. Sorry

 **Even:** Fuck, Im sorry. From the sex? Why didnt you tell me I hurt you?

 **Even** : Fuck Isak, I feel like shit

 **Even:** Do you need me to pick you up something?

 **Even:** Was it bad while we were doing it? Or just this morning?

 **Isak:** Calm down, I knew you would overreact babe.

 **Isak:** Its fine. And it wasnt bad at all!!!!!! I loved it, it just was hard to do much this morning

 **Isak:** Eskild says time will just make me feel better

 **Even:** Okay, Im sorry though. 

 **Even** : I can pick us up some food, get you some tea or something and we watch a film?

 **Isak:** Sounds good

 **Isak** : And stop apologizing, the sex was so good and you fucked me so good. I want it again but maybe less intense this time ;)

 **Isak:** But I swear, I didnt know you could do stuff like that 

 **Even:**  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **Even** : Im flattered. babe. Making me feel so good.

 **Even:** We'll do it in a couple days, yeah? You rest now and I'll bring you food and tea

 **Isak:** Yes handsome, see you soon  <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh i just needed an excuse to include harry at the end cus that man is fine af. but hope you enjoyed


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

> **Isak** : HELP ME
> 
> **Isak:** I cant do it anymore
> 
> **Isak:** They're too annoying
> 
> **Isak** : When are you picking me up?
> 
> **Isak** : This is too much
> 
> **Even** : Whats up? I should be there in a half hour
> 
> **Even:** Are you all dressed? Parents are excited to cook for us.
> 
> **Isak:** Yeah Im dressed, and they are watching all these videos of girls dancing
> 
> **Isak** : They wont stop despite how much I complain, I need you to distract me
> 
> **Even** : Distraction enough?
> 
> **Even:**
> 
> **Isak:**
> 
> **Isak:** Not the distraction I meant
> 
> **Isak:** I think I need to go through your phone to see the pictures you have of me
> 
> **Isak** : I dont have nearly as many of you naked
> 
> **Even:** Im too observant for you to try to sneak one ;)
> 
> **Even:** And you looked good  <3
> 
> **Isak:** I know but still :p 
> 
> **Isak:** I gotta watch you
> 
> **Isak** : Why do you need so many for?
> 
> **Even:** I dont _need_ them but I mean, why wouldnt I want to have them?
> 
> **Even:** And you know, they help me when you're not around
> 
> **Isak:** You still get off thinking about me?
> 
> **Even** : Yeah, how could I not? You dont?
> 
> **Isak:** Not really, you're around all the time, why do I need to
> 
> **Even** : True!!
> 
> **Isak:** What do you think about when youre getting off?
> 
> **Even** : Cant do that right now, babe. Im with my mom
> 
> **Isak:** You started it!!!!   Get my mind off these dancing girls
> 
> **Even:** After dinner tonight, I will. Be outside in 10 :)
> 
>  
> 
> \----------------------
> 
> **Even:** You know how much Im in love with you?
> 
> **Isak:**
> 
>  
> 
> **Isak** : What is it?
> 
> **Even** : Pup chewed on your sneakers
> 
> **Isak:** Even!! Were you even watching him?
> 
> **Isak:** My new ones????
> 
> **Even:**
> 
> **Isak** : Faen EVEN!!!!! You owe me
> 
> **Even:** I owe you? Baby, I bought you those in the first place
> 
> **Isak:** So what, you still owe for that damn dog.
> 
> **Isak** : Let me have my way tonight.
> 
> **Even:** Dont you always?
> 
> **Isak** : You know what I mean...
> 
> **Even** : I have a job, babe. I cant be letting you mark me wherever you want.
> 
> **Even** : As hot as it is
> 
> **Isak:**
> 
>  
> 
> **Isak:** Please :( 
> 
> **Even** : That cat isnt doing it for me
> 
> **Even** : I prefer that desperate look you give me when you're horny
> 
> **Even** : Also, are you trying to get me fired?
> 
> **Isak** : Just your neck then, if not your chest.
> 
> **Even:** Fine, chest it is. I cant with you.
> 
> **Even** : Pup feels betrayed that you need something in return to accept his apology
> 
> **Isak:** Oh hush
> 
> \----------------------
> 
> **Eva** : ISAK!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> **Eva** : Damn
> 
> **Eva:** Who knew?
> 
> **Isak** : .....What are you talking about?
> 
> **Eva** : Im with your man
> 
> **Isak** : I know. He told me you guys were chillin today
> 
> **Isak:** I still dont get it..
> 
>  
> 
> **Eva:**
> 
> **Isak** : 
> 
> **Isak** : In my defense,its not as bad as I wanted it to be. He made me stop eventually
> 
> **Isak:** I just have a thing for his neck
> 
> **Eva:** You dirty dog!!!
> 
> **Eva:** Going to get all the deets from Even 
> 
> **Eva:** Maybe I can learn a thing or two from you guys ;)
> 
> **Isak:** He isnt going to say anything, I taught him well.
> 
> **Isak:** Or at least I hope.
> 
> **Eva** : I'll update you.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Eva:** He said you weren't even supposed to mark his neck.
> 
> **Eva:** Thats not what you guys agreed on
> 
> **Eva:**
> 
> **Eva:** I see you ;)
> 
> **Eva:** Also, Im having a party Friday, Even agreed so see you there!!
> 
>  
> 
> \---------------------------------
> 
>  
> 
> **Isak:**  I cantt fin u!!!!!!!!!
> 
> **Isak** : Babbbbby
> 
> **Isak:** Goig to cryy
> 
> **Isak:** EVEN!!!!!!!
> 
> **Even:** Outside smoking for a bit
> 
> **Even** : Whats wrong?
> 
> **Isak** : I want you :(
> 
> **Isak:** Com insidEee
> 
> **Isak:** pls
> 
> **Even** : Im mad at you right now
> 
> **Even:** So I'll stay out here until you're ready to leave
> 
> **Isak** : EV!!!!! IM SORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRY
> 
> **Isak:** whY are you beeeing liket this? It was nothing
> 
> **Isak:** I said sorry
> 
> **Isak:** I didnt want to
> 
> **Even** : So why did you?
> 
> **Isak** : Didnt kno where you were
> 
> **Even** : So you grind up on another guy? Thats bullshit Isak, you'll have a fit if I did that.
> 
> **Isak** : Im drUunk!!
> 
> **Isak:** And it was dancing, fuck Even!!!! Come on
> 
> **Isak:** Take me home ,fuck me
> 
> **Even** : Go home with that guy
> 
> **Isak** : 
> 
> **Isak** : S000o dramatic
> 
> **Even** : You can reply with a gif but you were too drunk to remember you had a boyfriend?
> 
> **Isak** : Had? Have a boyfriend. SorrRRRy okay???? I love you only, come gett me!! 
> 
> **Isak** : And then we have fun at home???
> 
> **Even:** You know Im not making love to you when youre drunk
> 
> **Isak:** Making love????? ARE WE 5000, EVEN?
> 
> **Even** : Is that not what we do? 
> 
> **Isak** : Yeah, yeah. Cum get me bae and love me then :))))
> 
>  


	4. Chapter 4

**Isak:** Are you out?

 **Even:** Yeah, whats up?

 **Isak:** Bring me beer

 **Even:** You're 18 now, get it yourself.

 **Isak:** Whats the point of having a boyfriend then? Please baby

 **Even:** You did the laundry?

 **Isak:** Yeah and I concluded you go through too many fucking clothes

 **Even:** Me? I wear the same thing everyday, babe. You're the one who wears my clothes.

 **Isak:** Because they're comfy and smell like you. Now bring my beer bitch

 **Even:**

**Even:** Don't know why I do anything for you.

 **Isak:** I love you

 **Isak** : You're not my bitch, you're my man now come home sexy!!!!

 **Even:** Thats better :) 

\--------------------------

 

 **Even:** So your mom texted me...

 **Isak** : Hva????

 **Isak** : Fuck, and said what? How the hell did she get your number?

 **Isak** : What did she say?

 **Isak:** Fuck, Im sorry babe

 **Even:** Chill, its fine.

 **Even:** She just asked how youre doing and said she got my number from your dad

 **Even:** We're still talking now

 **Isak:** What did she say word from word?

 **Isak:** Dont even know why she's texting you 

 **Isak:**  

 

 **Even** : "Hey, this is Isak's mom. I know this is probably strange but I haven't heard from Isak in a really long time and I miss him. His dad told me a little but wanted to check in with you since you are together all the time. His dad gave me his number. How is he doing?"

 **Even** : She's sweet

 **Isak** : For now. Even, you know how she is

 **Isak** : Dont reply

 **Even:** I did already

 **Isak:** Well when she responds, dont answer

 **Even:** Baby, I'm not going to ignore your mother mid conversation 

 **Isak:** Ugh, Even. Why are you so nice?

 **Isak:** You're in a relationship with me, not my family.

 **Even** : Yeah but she is your mom and I want her to like me

 **Isak:** She doesnt even like me

 **Even** : Yeah? Is that why she asked can she visit, she misses you so much?

 **Isak:** Tell her we're not done moving or some shit. She's manipulative, trying to contact you to get to me because she knows I want nothing to do with her.

 **Isak** : Im done with her, Even. So respectfully let her know, that I dont want her to come

 **Even** :  ****

 **Even:** Putting me in such an awkward position

 **Isak** : Fuck Even, just do it. Or I'll call her myself and tell her

 **Even:** Stop acting like that

 **Even:** I dont want to be rude to your mother, Isak. Fuck, that's not me. 

 **Even:** I'm not going to be mean to her like you are. And I know you have reasons to be but I dont

 **Isak** : So it doesnt matter to you that she treated me like shit?

 **Even** : Yes, it matters. But someday, she's gonna be my mother in law so I would kind of prefer for her not to hate me. She will always forgive you, you're her son. I'm not going to be like that to my boyfriend's mother.

 **Even** : But I'll tell her you'd rather her not come 

 **Isak:** Okay..

 **Isak:** Thank you. Sorry for acting out

 **Isak** : You know how she makes me 

 **Isak** : Love you

 **Even:**  

\-------------------------------------

 **Vilde** : Heey :)

 **Isak** : Hey Vilde:

 **Isak:** Whats up

 **Vilde** : How are you and your man?

 **Isak** : We're great :) How are you and yours?

 **Vilde:** Doing well too :)  I wanted to ask you about something

 **Isak:** Okay, what is it?

 **Vilde:** Magnus wants to meet my family and I'm a little nervous

 **Vilde:** You know about my mom, and I just dont think its the right time

 **Vilde** : Has Even met yours?

 **Isak:** Why dont you tell Magnus? He'll understand.

 **Isak:**  Once, yeah. But thats because I was going out to eat with my dad and she was there.

 **Isak:** But Even knows how my relationship with my mom is so he doesn't insist or anything

 **Vilde:** Thats the thing, I dont have a bad relationship with my mom. I love her. It's just a little embarrassing

 **Isak:** Tell him Vilde!!! He's actually good with this stuff surprisingly.

 **Isak:** Just say your mom is a bit of an alcoholic and it may be not be the right time or he should just keep that in mind when he does meet her

 **Vilde:** Okay, thanks buddy! You're the best

 **Isak** : :)

\-----------

 

 **Even:** Do you watch porn?

 **Isak:** Why?

 **Isak:**  Come downstairs, chilling in the park with the girls

 **Even** :  Just wondering, do you?

 **Isak** : Not really.... why

 **Even:**  

**Even:**

**Isak:** Its not porn :p Cant you read?

 **Even** : So I'll click on it to check

 **Isak:** NEI NEI NEIIIII, FINE. its porn, dont open it

 **Even** : I want to see what you're into ;)

 **Isak** : EVEN!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Even** : .....

 **Even** : Sorry

 **Even:** I opened it

 **Even:** Um I guess it wasn't porn

 

 **Isak** : What the fuck, Even.

 **Isak:** What did I say?

 **Isak** : You ruined it!!!!!!!!!!

 **Even** : I'm sorry baby. I thought you were kidding

 **Even:** Um...were you thinking of proposing or something?

 **Even** : There's so much wedding stuff

 **Isak:** Well its kind of ruined now -_-

 **Even** : Fuck baby, thats so sweet. Im so sorry I fucked it up

 **Even** : Wow, I suck

 **Even:** You can still do it and I'll act surprised.

 **Even** : I'll say yes if thats any consolation. 

 **Isak:** Yeah well, it would have been nice to surprise you

 **Isak** : I hope youre not looking through any of the shit, dont ruin my ideas

 **Even** : I wont

 **Even:** Can't wait to marry your fine ass

 **Isak:**  

 **Even** : Love you 

 **Isak** : <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Even** : Where's my baby at?

 **Isak** : At Magnus place, chillin

 **Isak** : They're watching the video

 **Isak** : The one you made for my  birthday

 **Isak** : They dont understand our love!!!

 **Even** : Haha why?

 **Isak** : The Romeo and Juliet at the end

 **Isak** : They're like wtf

 **Even** : It's our thing, they dont have to know.

 **Isak** : I know, I know. It'll just clear up questions, ya know?

_SQUAD_

**Magnus** : DID YOU REALLY THROW A CUM TISSUE ON ISAK?

 **Isak** : Baby, dont answer. I'm right next to him, he can ask me

 **Magnus** : I already know Isak wont answer this stuff, Even.

 **Even** : What else would it be, Mag? Of course it is

 **Magnus** :

 

 **Jonas** :

 

 

 **Isak** : 

\------------------

 **Isak** : No, nooooo. Terrible idea

 **Isak** : I refuse

 **Isak** : You're done talking.

 **Even** : Baby

 **Isak** : Dont want to hear the rest tbh

 **Isak** : Why would you think thats a good idea?

 **Isak** : Your damn movies are ruining everything

 **Even** : Calm down for a sec, babe.

 **Even** : Just a couple days, yeah?

 **Even** : We can do that

  **Isak** : I cant do that.

 **Isak** : How are we supposed to be separated for 3 days? 

 **Isak** : I can barely go a day without seeing you.

 **Isak** : I object!!!

 **Isak** : me if i come home and dont see you there 

 **Even** : You cant go a day without me? :p

 **Even** : You're so clingy

 **Even** : I love it

 **Isak** : Oh shut up, I can. I choose not to

 **Even** : Okay, cool. You can do it so its done. See you in 3 days, I'll be at my parents :)

 **Isak** : Even, Im not playing!!!!

 **Isak** : Ev, BABE!!!!!!!

 **Isak** : Stop being mean

 **Even** : This will be good for us, space is good for couples who live together

 **Even** : And I need to see my parents anyway

 **Isak** :  See you when I get home

\-------

 **Isak** : Ev, where are you? Im home

 

 **Even** : Home with parents

 **Even** : Whats up?

 **Isak** :

 

 **Isak** : Here comes the tears, dododo, here comes the tears and I say, its not alright

 **Even** : My boyfriend is such a drama queen

 **Isak** : 

 **Even** : Whats that for?

 **Isak** : My bag

 **Isak** : Im coming

 **Isak** : See you in 30 :)

 **Even** : You cant get enough of me, huh

 **Isak** : Dont feed your ego

 **Isak** : Leave the door unlocked

* * *

* * *

**Magnus** : Where are you?

 **Jonas** : We're at your place, WE'RE READY!!!

 **Mahdi** : Seriously dude, come on

 **Jonas** : Isak....

 **Jonas** : Meet us outside the party then?

 **Magnus** : We're here, dude. ARE YOU ALIVE

 **Isak** : Fuck

 **Isak** : Sorry

 **Isak** : I wasnt at home

 **Jonas** : Where are you? We're waiting outside

 **Isak** : I'm not nearby...I totally forgot.

 **Isak** : Staying with Even's parents place for the weekend.

 **Mahdi** : Why didnt you tell us? 

 **Isak** : It was completely random, I wasnt even supposed to be here

 **Magnus** : Why didnt you text us earlier when we were waiting.

 **Isak** : Was busy with Even...didnt have my phone

 **Magnus** : YOU FUCKED IN HIS PARENTS' HOUSE???

 **Isak** : I didnt say that

 **Magnus** : You guys are so naughty

 **Magnus** : 

**Isak** : Im woody

 **Isak** : Frightened as hell

 **Isak** : Mag, pretty sure you're somewhat gay if youre this fascinated about my sex life

 **Magnus** : I cant just live through your amazing sex life?

 **Isak** : Fine, fine. Whatever. Go get a blowjob from Vilde

 **Magnus** : 

\------

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like more, please give ideas <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the italics are the conversation that was going on while Jonas and Isak were talking. I really like this chp, enjoy <3

Boy Squad

 **Magnus:** Evak, Where are you?

 **Magnus:** We're heading out soon

 **Jonas** : Even???? 

 **Mahdi:** Isak??? Come on guys

 **Magnus** : Guys, I think I found them. Come upstairs.

**Mahdi:**

**Mahdi:** Is that you guys in the bathroom???

 **Mahdi** : Uhh never mind, heard Isak.

 **Jonas** : You guys are having sex at a house party? Serr?

 **Jonas:** You guys live together!!!!!!!

 **Magnus:** Guess we'll see you guys tomorrow...?

x

 **Jonas:** You guys get home safe?

 **Isak** : Hey guys, uh yeah we're leaving now

 **Magnus** : Were you guys fucking?

 **Isak:** Serr Magnus? Jesus Christ!

 **Magnus** : Even?

 **Even** : My man was horny, sorry. Had to give it to him.

 **Magnus:** This is why I like Even more, giving me answers.

 **Isak:** Perv!!!

 **Mahdi:** They were pretty damn loud, you couldnt tell, Mag?

 **Even** : Correction, Isak. Not they

 **Isak:** You were the one doing stuff to me, IT WASNT JUST ME

 **Isak:** Go suck a dick, all of you.

 **Even** : We gotta go guys ;) Isak's wish is my command.

 **Jonas:** Serr? Again?

 **Isak:** He's kidding

 **Isak** : Wait, do you think people heard us??

 **Mahdi:** We weren't there that long so if anyone was trying to go to the bathroom, prob

 **Jonas:** Too late to worry about that now

 **Magnus:** At least everyone knows  Even knows how to fuck you

 **Isak:**  

 **Mahdi:** Doesnt everyone already know that?

 **Mahdi:** Isak comes to school limping almost everyday

 **Isak** :

 **Isak:** You guys havent seen Even's dick, its not my fault, ok

 **Magnus:**  Why are you ignoring us, Even?

 **Even** : What? Im still here. What do you want me to say?

 **Magnus:** We need answers!!!

 **Even:** That I fuck Isak good? Isnt that evident by the limping?

 **Even:** Its my job 

 **Magnus:** Doesnt that get annoying though? The rough fucking? Like where he can barely walk

 **Even:** Doubt it since thats how he likes it

 **Magnus** :  Why didnt you shut Isak up when you guys were at the party?

 **Even:** Why would I do that? Im blessing the world with the sound of Isak moaning

 **Even** : Plus we both finish faster if he's loud, it gets us both off faster so really its for everyone else's benefit. 

 **Even** : You're welcome

 **Magnus:** Is your dick actually that big?

 **Even:** Guess what you're comparing it to but if my boyfriend says it is then I guess

 **Even:** It does the job

 **Isak** : Are yall kidding?

 **Isak** : I go to the bathroom and this is the bullshit I come back to

 **Isak:** And stop asking questions about my boyfriend's dick

 **Jonas** : Agreed

 **Jonas:** Over this shit, make a private chat, yeah?

 **Mahdi** : Let Magnus get his answers so he can go get off and stop chatting

 **Isak:** Not at the expense of talking about my sex life

 **Even** : Its mine too

 **Isak:** You're pushing it, boy. Watch yourself

 **Isak:** Or I'll deprive you for a week

 **Even:** You cant make it two days

 **Even:** And I like when you get bossy ;)

**Magnus:**

 

 

 

 

_Private Message_

**Isak** : Are you alright, bro?

 **Jonas:** Yah, why?

 **Isak** : Idk, you seem pissed off in the chat or something

 **Isak:** I can tell something's up

 **Jonas** : Idk, I mean it's kind of annoying hearing about you guys' sex life 24/7

 **Isak:** ??

 **Isak:** Thats not my fault

 **Jonas** : Never said it was

 **Jonas:** Just annoying, I guess

 **Isak** : Mag has been talking about my sex life since I got with Even

 **Isak:** Why is it annoying you now?

 **Jonas** : I dont know

 **Jonas:** Guess its a little jealousy

 **Isak:** VAT???????

 **Isak** :  Jealous of me?

 **Isak** : Wait, ARE YOU ATTRACTED TO EVEN???

 **Isak** : ARE YOU GAY???

 **Isak:** Now? Serr Jonas, my first year self would die rn

 **Jonas:** LMAOOOOOOOOOO

 **Jonas:** Noooo, Im not into  Even and Im not gay

 **Jonas:** I just meant like, I guess all the sex. 

 **Jonas** : Its been like almost 8 months for me yet youre out here fucking everyday

 **Isak** : I'm in a relationship though, its different

 **Jonas** : Yeah, I just--Its been a while since I have

 **Jonas:**  And its like you guys always talking about it is just a reminder

 **Jonas:** And im not like sex crazed or anything, not at all. I think its just the relationship thing too.

 **Jonas:** Like I haven't had someone I've loved since Eva and its just like okay...how long do I have to wait? Ya know?

 **Jonas:** Yeah, I can find someone to fuck but its different when you actually like the person

 **Isak:** Yeah yeah. i get that

 **Isak:** Im sorry bro, I didnt know

 **Isak:** I'll tell Mag to tone it down in the group chat

 **Isak** : But like are you looking for a girlfriend? I can be your wingman

 **Isak** : Girls love me

 **Isak** : Not me, just me being gay but if it helps you out, I could 

 **Jonas:** Haha thanks but its okay

 **Jonas** : Just dont want to force it, ya know? 

 **Jonas:** But I'll try to stop being a jealous idiot.

 **Isak:** You know what I had to deal with when you were with Eva?

 **Isak** : And on top of that I liked you.

 **Isak:** 100 times worst

 **Jonas:** Yeah yeah

 **Jonas:** thanks bro

 **Jonas** : Also you know, Mag and  Even are still going at it in this chat right?

 **Jonas:** Arent you guys home now? Where is he?

 **Isak:** He's downstairs doing laundry, he'll be up in a bit.

 **Isak:** I'll stop this shit now.

\-------

Boy Squad

_**Magnus** : What position is the best?_

_**Magnus** : Like for you as the top? And Isak as the bottom?_

_**Magnus:** I said that right? I think im getting this_

_**Even** : Ahah yeah. Uh tbh I like missionary I mean position wise, going from the back is good because you have a better angle but I like looking at him though_

_**Magnus:** _

  __

_**Even:** Lol And Isak likes everything to be honest, he likes riding me but when he's lazy, picking him up against the wall is his thing._

_**Magnus** : You're hella strong then haha_

_**Even** : Not even lol. Isak is just hella tiny_

_**Even:** Do you watch gay porn, Mag?_

_**Magnus:** No, why_

_**Even:** You should if you have so many questions_

_**Magnus:** Yeah but that shit is so fake. All of it. Straight, gay. Cant do it._

_**Even** : I get that._

_**Magnus** : I have more _

_**Even:** Oh lord. What? _

_**Magnus:** Explain!!!_

__

_**Magnus:** Is this a kink thing?_

_**Magnus:** You put it out to the whole world!!!!_

_**Even** : Mag!!! Everything's not sexual. We were just messing around getting ready and he wanted to try to pick me up. _

**Isak** : We're done here!!!!!!!

 **Isak** : Not even gonna read through this mess

 **Isak** : Even, get your ass upstairs

 **Even** : 

**Magnus:** Are you guys going at it again?

 

 **Isak** : serr Mag, chill with the sex talk, okay?

 **Magnus:** Why? I love love.

 **Isak:** Please. I'd appreciate it.

 **Magnus** : Okay cool, I'll chill a bit.

 **Even:** So Im in trouble guys, bye Mag

 **Magnus** : Good kind of trouble? ;)

 **Isak:** MAGNUS!!!!! STOP!!

 **Magnus** : 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also, ive been writing an evak kid fic for like two weeks, haha. Im still working on it but hopefully i can get it out this week.


	7. Chapter 7

**Jonas:** So bro, I've been seeing this girl

 **Isak:**  What, really? Whats her name? 

 **Isak:** Since when?

 **Jonas:** About a month 

 **Jonas** : Her name is Madalynn

 **Jonas** : Really liking her 

 **Isak** : Thats awesome

 **Isak:** You told the boys yet?

 **Jonas:** Nah, didnt wanna tell anyone until its official

 **Jonas:** But kind of wanted your advice on relationship stuff

 **Isak:** Haha, never thought I'd be the relationship guru.

 **Isak:** But yeah sure, whats up?

 **Jonas** : So I dont want to use my last relationship bs to interfere with this 

 **Jonas:** But she's really chill and down to earth and has a lot of guys friends

 **Jonas:** Which is cool but like after Eva, Im a little worried. She's always talking about this one dude

 **Jonas:** And he's a friend but like idk, feel weird about it

 **Isak:** Dude, its too soon for that. c'mon

 **Isak:** You gotta trust her

 **Isak:** She hasn't given you a reason not to

 **Isak** : You can get through it, just be open and honest. I think she'll prefer that

 **Isak** : I think that helped with me and Even when we were getting together.

 **Isak:** Assuming shit is the worst, you gotta talk about it. Just casually ask, like oh are you into that dude?

 **Isak** : And hopefully she shuts it down real quick, ya know?

 **Jonas:** Yeah, yeah. For sure

 **Jonas:** I'll think about talking to her about it

 **Jonas** : Relationship guru

 **Jonas:** Eskild would be proud

 **Isak:** Haha, he taught me well. 

\-----------------

 **Isak** : Am I allowed to murder youu?

 **Even:** What'd I do now?

 **Isak** : Youre still talking to Magnus about us having sex!!!!!!!

 **Isak:** He slipped up and said something at lunch

 **Even** : Sorry

 **Even** : Thought we werent supposed to in the chat because of Jonas

 **Even** : And baby, come on. Most people have sex

 **Isak:** Congrats for them.

 **Isak** : Doesnt give you the okay to tell everyone else about what we do in bed.

 **Even** : But I like people to know how well I fuck you and how hot you look when youre about to cum

 **Even:** And how you beg, and you like being manhandled but also like being whispered cute things when you're getting closed

 **Even:** And how good you take me. Cant they know that? ;)

 **Isak** : Fuck you,

 **Isak** : Im in grocery store with a boner

**Even:**

**Even:** But seriously.

 **Even** : I would never tell someone that much, ok?

 **Even:** I think what I tell Mag is purely educational tbh

 **Even:** All they know is you're loud in bed and thats not because i told them, thats cus you cant control yourself

 **Isak:** Fine I guess.

 **Isak:** Its just awkward

 **Isak:** I dont like them imagining stuff

 **Even:** Who says they do?

 **Isak:** Impossible, I know how the human brain works

 **Even:** To be honest, it kind of turns me on telling people about our sex life.

**Isak:**

  

 **Even:** Yeppp

 **Isak** : You dont find it awkward?

 **Even:** Why would it be?

 **Even** : I like people knowing I can fuck you well and you ride me just right, huge turn on

 **Even** : Its hot, yeah?

 **Even** : Thinking about you under me is all it takes for me

 **Isak:**  

 **Isak:** My baby has a little kink? :p

 **Even** : you know it doesnt take much for me to be turned on by you, right? 

 **Isak** : we need to stop, im getting really hard

 **Isak:** did you walk pup?

 **Even:**  Mhmm, fed and hydrated 

 **Even:** Dont forget the bread again!!!

\-------

 **Isak** : So im in a sex shop w the boys

 **Even:** yeah? Thinking about getting something?

 **Isak:** i wasnt,  was here for jonas but idk there's a lot of intriguing things

 **Even** : like...?

 **Isak** : i dont know..

 **Even:** babe,what have i told you? Cmon, 100% honesty esp when it comes to sex

 **Even:** we need to be on the same page,  yeah? You texted me for a reason, what did you see that intrigued you?

 **Isak** : it was a couple of things. I guess

 **Even:** Can i call you? You could tell me that way?

 **Isak** : nooo, still in the store w the boys

 **Isak:** i saw like plugs and stuff and like rings for your dick so you can't cum

 **Isak:** could be hot? Its okay if youre not into it

 **Even** : im into it. I'm into anything you want

 **Even:** Get them

 **Isak** : they're a little pricey..

 **Even** : i'll cover it. If you want it,  get it. Are they both for you? 

 **Isak** : fuck, im being selfish. Sorry,  anything you want? 

 **Even:**  babe chill, was just asking. Didnt know if you wanted me to use the ring or just you?

 **Isak** : i'll get them and we'll figure it out

 **Isak** : now i have to figure out how to pay for them without anyone realizing 

 **Even:** show it off, let everyone know you're about to turn youre amazing sex life to the next level.

**Isak:**

 

 

 Boy Squad 

 **Mahdi** : you got a surprise waiting for you when you get home, ev

 **Even:** do i?

**Jonas:**

 

 **Isak** : they caught me :x

 **Even:** surprised Mag wasnt the one to tell me

 **Magnus:** you guys told me to tone it down? I dont know what you want from me

 **Isak:**  True true,  dont say a thing

 **Mahdi** : you knew?

 **Even:** yeah. Isak asked me about it before he bought it

 **Magnus** : did he tell you he got pink?

 **Isak:** fy faen, mag!!! 

 **Magnus:** is that like a thing?

 **Isak:** im coming home, ev. Ignore them

 **Even:** my baby likes cute things ok, leave him alone

\--------------

 **Magnus:** hey

 **Even** : hey bro, whats up

 **Even:** how ya feeling 

 **Magnus** : hungover or still drunk. Cant tell

 **Magnus** : so um i had a question

 **Even:** at your service as per usual

 **Magnus** : um, my memory is kind of foggy but did i hook up w someone last night?

 **Even:**  made out, yeah

 **Magnus:** was it a girl?

 **Even** : no...

 **Magnus:** fuck, did the boys see?

 **Even** : yeah. You guys were at it for a while

 **Even:** its not a big deal mag. You were drunk 

 **Magnus** : yeah but what if its more than that?

 **Even** : what do you mean?

 **Magnus:** idk i mean i liked it...

 **Even:** which is totally fine

 **Magnus** : do you think im bi like you?

 **Even:** I'm not bi but uh its not really my place or anyone else's place to tell you your sexuality 

 **Even** : but its a possibilty

 **Magnus** : so are you just gay?

 **Even:** pansexual 

 **Magnus:** thats the one where you like someone despite their gender, yeah?

 **Even** : mhmm

 **Magnus** : i think i might be that

 **Even:** cool!!! Youre okay w that?

 **Magnus:** idk, its a little weird. The boys should be cool w it?

 **Even:** they have a gay and pan friend and i guess 2 pan friends now. Mag, its fine. I think itll makes sense to everyone since youre always asking questions about gay couples but don't fret over labeling it

 **Magnus:** ok cool, thanks

 **Magnus:** youre the best

 **Magnus** : pan bros unite!

\-------------

 **Isak:** baby!!

 **Isak:** guess what?

 **Isak:** youre not gonna believe this djdjskdd

 **Even:** arent you in class? 

 **Isak** : fuck class

 **Isak:** MAGNUS JUST CAME OUT AS PAN!!!!!!

 **Even :** wow

 **Even:** proud of him

 **Even:** great

 **Isak** : are you not surprised?????? WE ALLLL WERE SCREAMING 

 **Even:** not really 

 **Even:** i dont think hes asking questions about us for no reason 

 **Even** : well he prob would either way cus hes him

 **Even:** but he actually told me like 3 weeks ago

 **Isak:** even, fuck?? Seriously why didnt you tell me?

 **Even** : its not my place, he told me in confidence 

 **Isak** : im your boyfriend 

 **Isak:** soon to be husband, i dont count

 **Even** : youre so extra 

 **Even** : speaking of husband, im waiting for that proposal

 **Isak:** well if you didnt go and screw up the surprise, i could have done it by now but now i have to wait till you forget about it

 **Even:** never gonna forget

 **Even:** think about it everyday 

 **Isak** : serr? Dork

 **Even:** of course,  cant wait for married life

 **Even:**  waking up to make us breakfast  in a big house

 **Even:** kissing your ring each morning

 **Even:** you having my babies

 **Even:** cant wait

 **Isak:** cant have your babies, sorry to break it to you. Im not capable

 **Even** : well ill fuck you enough to try 

**Isak:**

 

 **Even** : lmao, you'll love it. and if it proves unsuccessful,  we'll adopt. Or surrogate? Would love a kid with your curls tbh. 

 **Isak:** youre thinking way too much into this?

 **Even** :  yeah i want 6 kids

 **Isak** : baby!!!! We talked about this already. 3 max

 **Even:**  i know but im still waiting for you to change your mind

 **Isak:** 3 even

 **Even:** Ok isak :p

 **Even:**  also imagine sex as a married couple

 **Even:** mhmm gonna need you to get on w this proposal

 **Isak:** sex will literally be exactly the same

 **Even:** my dear, im afraid youre mistaken

 **Even** : you dont know what its like to get fingered with me having a wedding ring on

 **Isak** : youre right

 **Even** : or what its like its like to get fucked knowing im yours forever

 **Isak:** youre already mine forever

 **Even** : yeah but like officially

 **Even:** its gonna be hot

 **Even** : im gonna need you to start calling me fiance instead of even when you propose, okay? Esp when youre about to cum

 **Isak:** im still in class, ya know?

 **Even:** ??? 

 **Even:** so

 **Isak:** you need to stop getting me hard on at the most inopportune times

 **Even:** you got hard from that?.

 **Even:** you JUST wait. That was nothing

 **Even:** im gonna wait till youre at lunch one day and really get you hard.

 **Isak** : turning my phone off, ill see you when i get home. Bye

\-----

 **Magnus** : bro

 **Isak:** sup?

 **Magnus:** so i chilled w even earlier

 **Isak:** yeah i know, whats up

 **Magnus** : so i just vented to him, man and we just chilled and smoke

 **Magnus:** and ive concluded i need an even, im not settling 

 **Isak** : sorry to break it to you but hes taken 

 **Magnus:** should have gotten to him first 

 **Isak:** you didnt even know you were liked guys then!!

 **Magnus:** neither did you 

 **Isak:** touche

 **Isak:** hes the best, i know

 **Magnus** : i want someone like him, tbh its not fair. You got all the chicks now you have a perfect guy

 **Isak** : hes not perfect, amazing yeah but not perfect and i could say the same for you. Great relationship w your mom though shes bipolar, stable home life. I have reasons to be jealous too, mag. But i accepted it and made my own life

 **Isak:** you'll fine someone. It takes time, it'll happen all of a sudden

 **Isak:** but in the meantime, stop crushing on my man. Jonas, now you. Gonna warn Mahdi before he starts

 **Magnus:** wait, jonas is gay????

 **Isak** : nah,  i just meant he was kind of jealous of what even and i have 

 **Magnus:** same, my bro gets me

_Isak added Even to the chat_

**Even:** whats up?

 **Even** : aww Magnus, youre crushing on me? 

 **Even:** thats sweet 

 **Magnus:** im not!!!!!

 **Magnus:** ISAK!!! THIS WAS PRIVATE

 **Even** : its fine mag, im flattered

 **Even** : but im a happily taken man

 **Isak:** by yours truly

 **Magnus:** yeah yeah we know. I can dream

 **Isak:** NO you cant!!!!

 **Isak:** better not have dirty dreams about even

 **Magnus:** figure of speech,  get your jealous bf, ev!!

 **Even** : im good, i like the jealousy 

 **Isak:** also, Ev. You smoked today?

 **Even:** you told him???

 **Isak:** you told him not to tell me???

**Magnus:**

__

_Magnus left the chat_

**Isak** : seriously babe?

 **Even** : sorry, it was a one time thing. We were into a deep conversation and he wanted to smoke and it felt right. Once in a while is okay

 **Isak:** thanks for telling me after the fact...

 **Even:** sorry, love you

 **Isak** : love you, but 100% honesty, right? thats not just one sided for me!  

 **Even:** You're right, you're right

 **Even** : It's a two way street. Noted

 **Even:**  

**Isak** : love you <3

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit short but wanted to get something up

**Jonas:** We're downstairs

 **Mahdi:** Guys, its been 10 minutes

**Magnus:**

 

15 minutes guys!!!??

 **Even** : We'll be down in a bit

 **Mahdi:** Whats taking so fucking long

 **Even:** Isak's busy. 10 more minutes, sorry guys!!

 **Mahdi:** DOING WHATTTT?

 **Magnus:**  

**Magnus** : ????

 **Isak:** For fucks sakes Magnus, we're done. Coming down now

 **Magnus** : So I was right. Good to know

\--------------

 **Magnus:** We lost you guys again, we're in the food court.

 **Magnus:** Where art tho?

 **Even:** Isak's getting some sneakers

 **Jonas:** With what money?

 **Isak:** Oh hush Jonas!!!! My boyfriend's being nice

 **Mahdi:** Getting spoiled as per usual?

 **Isak** : 

**Jonas:** You're not seriously surprised, are you?

 **Magnus** : We all know you're spoiled

 **Isak:** I AM NOT!!!!

 **Mahdi:** So Even doesnt buy you everything you want?

 **Magnus:** And sex you every time you ask?

 **Even:** Guys, we'll be there in a minute. We're on line.

 **Isak:** ARE YOU GUYS SERIOUSS???

 **Isak:** Am I one of those assholes that tells their boyfriend to do everything for them?

 **Mahdi:** Not particularly an asshole, but the rest of that sentence applies

 **Even:** I like spoiling my baby, hush guys!! Leave him alone

 **Isak** : I am not spoiled!!!

 **Isak:** Im kind of upset tbh

 **Isak** : I dont know why you guys would say that

 **Jonas:**  Who bought you the last pair of sneakers you have?

 **Isak:** Even..

 **Jonas:** And the coat

 **Mahdi:** And brings food home to you all the time

 **Magnus:** And bought you that pink sex thing for you!!!!!

 **Jonas** : You say you want anything, Even gives it to you

 **Isak** : Fine, fuck I get it. Whatever!! this is what being in love is like

 **Isak:** You guys wouldnt get it

**Mahdi:**

**Magnus:**

\------------

 

 **Isak:** The boys wont let me take a nap, Ev :(

**Isak:**

 

 **Even:** What do you want me to do, baby? I'm not there

 **Isak:** Even!!!! :'(

 **Even:** Now you know what the boys mean by youre spoiled

 **Isak:** AM NOT!!!! Now tell them, Ev. They dont wont listen to me

 **Even:** Okay okay

\-------------------

 **Even:** Hey guys, at my house?

 **Jonas:** Yeah bro, you coming soon?

 **Mahdi** : Yeah, we chillin

 **Even:** Actually no, Im still out but I wanted to know if you guys can leave. Let Isak sleep a bit

 **Magnus:** How do you know he wanted to sleep?

 **Mahdi:** Did he seriously text you asking you to kick us out???

 **Jonas:** FAKE FAKE FAKE

 **Even:** Guys, just let him sleep. We can all chill tomorrow at the house.

 **Jonas:** Fine, but not before we give Isak shit.

\-------------------

 **Even:** You  at lunch?

 **Isak** : Yeah whats up?

 **Even:** So uh remember that time when we stayed at a hotel in Madrid and all that stuff we did ;) and we filmed ourselves

 **Isak:** Yeah...why?

 **Even** : I cant stop thinking about it

 **Even** : My favorite part is when you were already sore but really wanted to ride me and it took a while for you to sit on it but you did and the sounds that were coming out of your mouth were so beautiful, I can cum thinking about it

 **Isak:** What are you doing???

 **Isak** : I'm out at lunch.....

 **Isak:** Not alone

 **Isak:** Dont get me hard

 **Even:** No can do!! Gotta uphold what I said about turning you on at lunch

 **Isak:** Im already turned on now, you can stop 

 **Even** : Why? You dont like thinking about us recording ourselves fucking?

 **Even:** And you begged me to eat you out and you kept telling me you loved me and not to stop

 **Even:** Huh, baby?

 **Even** : I screenshoted a part of the video just for you ;)

**Isak:** I HATE YOUUUU

 **Isak:** FUCK YOUU UGH

 **Isak** : I had to run to the bathroom

 **Isak:** Waiting for my fucking boner to go down

 **Isak:** Keep remembering that night because youre not fucking me for at least three weeks

 **Isak:** Youre the worst!!!!!!!!!!!! The boys noticed 

 **Even:**  Good

 **Even:** Look how good your ass looks

**Isak:**

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Mahdi** : So we went on the balcony during the party

 **Mahdi:**  And she kissed me and we've been seeing each other since. You guys would like her.

 **Jonas:** Thats the same with madalynn

 **Jonas:** I want her to chill with us but shes a bit nervous

 **Jonas:** But bro, so chill. We definitely been hitting it off 

**Magnus:**

**Isak:** Can you guys stop talking about your damn conquests

 **Isak** : No one gives a shit

 **Jonas:** What the fuck is wrong with you?

 **Mahdi:** Youve been so irritated lately, what the hell is up?

 **Mahdi:** Go get fucked or something

**Isak:**

 

 **Jonas:** Seriously, we dealt with you and Even, suck it up

 **Jonas:**  And we helped you get with Even, stop being an ass

 **Magnus:** Ev...fix your boy

 **Even** : Sorry guys, he's been cranky lately

 **Mahdi** : For over a week?

 **Magnus:** Can you fuck him or something? He needs to chill out

 **Even:** Thats kind of the problem, we havent.

 **Isak:** SHUT THE FUCK UP, EVEN

 **Even:** Why are you telling me to shut up?

 **Even** : This was your decision

 **Isak** : Im done with this conversation.

\------

 **Even:** Stop being so rude to everyone, this was your decision

 **Isak:** I needed a consequence for you fucking sending me nudes all the time in public

 **Even:** I think the consequence is effecting you more than me.

 **Isak:** And why is that...?

 **Isak:** Am I the only one enjoying sex in this relationship?

 **Even:** You would think youre pregnant with the mood swings youve been having, fuck. Isak calm down.

 **Even** : I just jerk off to get through it

 **Even:** And I contain my frustration, you on the other hand...

 **Isak:** Whatever, I havent gone this long without having sex in a long time, since I was single so whatever

 **Even:** Neither have I

 **Even:** You cant take it out on the boys though, thats not fair

 **Isak** : Im tired of hearing about their girls and the sex theyre having 

 **Isak:** Im fucking over it

 **Even:** Imagine what they had to deal with since we got together

 **Even** : Keep acting up and Im going to add another week onto this punishment you have for me.

 **Even:** I can be just as mean

 **Isak:** Fine

 **Even:** Apologize to them.

 **Isak** : No, for what?

 **Even:** Fine, I'll add another week

 **Isak:** Ugh, you're the fucking worst. Okay, Even

 **Even:** thats my baby

\-------------

_Two weeks later_

**Isak:** Are we going out tonight?

 **Jonas:** Youre going out with us now, shocker

 **Isak** : Sorry, Ev and I was going through some shit but its done now

 **Isak:** Im good, sorry about all that. So we out?

 **Mahdi** : For sure, as long as you're good again

 **Even:** Do you guys mind going to a Bakka party today? They're having one

 **Magnus:** def, your friends are cool

 **Even** : Cool, pregame at ours and then we'll go? You guys are bringing your girls?

 **Madhi:** Yeah

 **Jonas:** I'll ask her

 **Magnus** : Guys...

 **Even:** Whats up?

 **Magnus:** So I've been talking to someone

**Isak:**

 

 

 **Mahdi:** an actual breathing human?

 **Magnus** : fuck you guys, Im being honest.  This is why I told Even first. Hes my bestie

 

 **Isak:** wtf, he knew. Thats how it is?

 **Isak** : trading in me for my boyfriend ? Got my boyfriend holding secrets from me?

 **Magnus** : hes nice to me

 **Even:** :)

 **Mahdi** : fuck off

 **Even:** lmaoooo

 **Jonas:** so what's the deets?

 **Mahdi** : the hot gossip

 **Isak** : the 411

 **Magnus:** well we met at a family event. Hes a friendly friend

 

 **Isak** : he?

 **Mag:**  Mhmm

 **Isak:** lmao watch alll of you realize youre gay,  2 to go

 **Even:** dont pan erase me

 **Isak:** suck my dick. So. Whats his name mag? How official is it 

 **Magnus:**  erik. well, weve been hanging out and went on several dates 

 **Magnus** :yeah i dont know

 **Isak** :yall fucked yet?

 **Magnus:** seriously isak?

 **Isak:** lmaooo what? Im doing what you do to me

 **Magnus** :im fragile ok

 **Jonas** : i call bullshit

 **Magnus** : its my first time w guy

 **Isak:** it was mine too!!!

 **Magnus:** whatever, just figured you guys should know since we're talking about dates

 **Isak:** k cool

 **Isak:** so you didnt answer my question?

 **Magnus:** whattt? No we haven't had sex

 **Mahdi** :

**Mahdi** : shocker considering how you started your last relationship 

 **Magnus:** im a man now

 **Jonas:**  

**Isak:**  bring him, we need to talk to him

 **Magnus:** noooo not bringing him if you gonna act like parents 

 **Isak:** we wont do anything, promise 

 **Even:** ill make sure of it

 **Magnus:** how the fuck are you gonna do that?

 **Even:** are you forgetting who i am and that my boyfriend cant go long without my dick in him. He'll behave

 **Isak** :

 

 **Magnus:** thanks bro

\--------------------

 **Magnus:** EVVVVV

 **Even:** MAG!!!!

 **Magnus:** im so fucking nervousssss

 **Magnus:** help

 **Magnus:** he wants to have sex and wants to talk about it

 **Even:** thats good

 **Even** :that he wants to talk first

 **Magnus:** no it def isnt good. Its awkward, i dont know shit

 **Even:** what about everything you asked me and isak?

 **Magnus** : cant remember shit now, my brain isnt working 

 **Magnus** : hes on his way over to talk

 **Magnus:** what if something happens

 **Magnus** : what is there to talk about

 **Even:** bro,calm down. It'll be fine. Do you wanna sleep w him

 **Magnus** : yeah

 **Even** : then talk. It'll be basic stuff prob like have you done this before,  top or bottom, sexual history, certain things youre into just to get you guys comfortable

 **Magnus** : certain things im into? WHAT AM I INTO? EVEN, I DONT WANT A DICK UP MY ASSSS

 **Even:**  

**Even:** then youll top yeah? Thats why you need to talk beforehand.  Avoid any awkwardness during 

 **Magnus** : should we do it from the back like you said before? Good angle yeah?

 **Even:** yeah its good but its your first time w him, maybe face to face would.be better?

 **Magnus:** what'd  you guys do the first time

 **Even** : we switched positions throughout but for the most part, he rode me. If the bottom hasnt bottomed before then riding is great bc they can kind of control of how things playout and how fast or slow they wanna do it. 

 **Even:** so if he bottoms and hasn't done it before, try that? 

 **Magnus** : why are you the actual best?

 **Even:** :) explains why you had a crush on me

 **Magnus** : EVEN, I DIDNT!!!!

 **Even:** mhmm

\--------------

 **Mahdi:** im here to confront the relationship gurus

 **Even:** at your service

 **Isak:** what the fuck? Why do we have that title?

 **Mahdi** : two types of people in their world and you guys are both of them

 **Mahdi:** anyway ev, since i cant count on isak. Need advice. Might help since youve been in a relationship w a girl

 **Isak:** i have too

 **Mahdi:**  LMAOOO good joke!!!!! 

 **Mahdi:** i mean an actual relationship,  not a beard

 **Mahdi** : so i officially asked her to be my girlfriend, smooth but its been a month and she wants to meet my parents....

 **Isak** : whats the problem? 

 **Mahdi:** we've know each other for 3 months.   isnt it too soon? 

 **Even** : Isak met my parents not long after we started dating

 **Mahdi:** serr?

 **Even** :  yeah i mean we're a little diff, it was right after my episode so they wanted to meet him esp since i got through it because of him.. maybe her parents are insisting

 **Mahdi:** im nervous as hell for that.  

 **Isak:** chill out, you'll be fine.  Just be yourself,  talk yourself up when asked, dont get touchy in front of them. Done. Nerves cured

 **Mahdi** :  wow, just like that. Incredible you are,  magician huh?

 **Isak** : mhm like right now I'm gonna magically make Even get me off

 **Mahdi** : lmaoooo good one

 **Isak:** we're about to have a good time ;)

****

**Mahdi:** ISAK. SERIOUSLY?  though,  i am thankful it wasnt a dick pic

 

 --------

 **Isak:** baby

 **Even:** yeah...?

 **Isak** : i have a proposal 

 **Even** : and whats that?

 **Isak:** was thinking we can switch it up

 **Even** : switch what up 

 **Isak:** stuff in bed

 **Even:** sure, what do you wanna do?

 **Isak** : can i top?

 **Even** : Isak....

 **Isak:** i know even but i really been thinking about it. We have to compromise every now and then

 **Even:** but i already know i dont like bottoming, its uncomfortable 

 **Isak:** you haven't bottomed w me

 **Isak** : i give you everything you wanna do

 **Even** : youre right. You do and i love you for that but idk. I would never push you to do something that you didnt want to

 **Isak:** i know and i love for you that :p just once baby!!!! Like 2 minutes max. And if it doesn't feel good, ill stop. It'll make me really happy

 **Isak** : babe..?

 **Even:** ok

 **Isak:** yeah?

 **Even** : yeah

 **Isak:** ahhh yay okay :) im really happy now.  I'll make it good, i promise. Just wait

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im going out of text mode for the end of this chp, because I really wanted to include this scene. Hope you like it

**Even** : good morning baby

 **Even:** On my way to work

 **Even:** I made breakfast for you  <3 in the microwave

 **Even:** i love you

 **Isak:** good morning :)

 **Isak:** how you feeling?

 **Even** : good

 **Even** : incredible

 **Even:** amazing

 **Even:** well fucked ;p

 **Even:** but seriously, you are wow

 **Even:** i mean i knew that already but like, damn

**Isak:**

**Isak:** i told you i would make it good for you

 **Even:** yeah, but you never topped someone so i wasnt expecting much tbh

 **Even** : but you proved me wrong

 **Isak** : Will you let me top from now on?

 **Even** : youre pushing it, babe lol!!! i still need to be inside you all the time

 **Even** : nothing will beat it

 **Even:** but every now and then, for sure

 **Isak:** I love you

 **Isak:** so is that bad experience before me in the past?

 **Even:** It definitely isnt affecting me, thats for sure. 

 **Isak:** Okay, cool. I'll see you later?

 **Even:** <3 <3 <3 <3 

 

\--------------

 **Isak:** Eskild, my beloved.

 **Eskild** : my baby gay, what did i do to deserve that title

 **Isak:** I have news ;)

 **Eskild** : haha, what does that mean?

 **Isak** : I fucked Even last night

 **Eskild:** Serr? LOOK AT YOU, HOW WAS IT?

 **Isak:** unbelievable!!!! im so used to him having all the control, switching it up was really good

 **Eskild** : are you guys gonna be vers now?

 **Isak:**  nah, Even still is gonna top most of the time but every now and then

 **Eskild:** good move, cant let his big dick go to waste

 

 **Isak:** ESKILD!!!!  have you seen my boyfriends dick?

 **Eskild** : yeah...? he practically lived here. i walked in the bathroom one day and he was in there naked

 **Eskild** : not my fault

 **Eskild:** but v impressive

 **Isak:** LMAO

 **Isak:** Yeah, i know

**Isak:**

**Eskild:** congrats baby gay!! keep me updated

\-----------------

 

 **Jonas:** ISAK!!!!

 **Jonas:** Holy shit, are you up????

 **Jonas:** GET YOUR ASSS UP AND ANSWER YOUR PHONE!!!!!!

 

 **Isak:** Its Even, what do you need? He's sleeping.

 **Jonas:** Gotta talk to him about Madalynn!!!!!

 **Isak:** JONAS!!!!! hes sleeping

 **Isak:** Im not going to wake him up

 **Isak:** He just passed out like 20 minutes ago

 **Isak:**  

 **JONAS:** WAKE HIS LAZY ASS UP!!!!!!!

**Isak:**

_Hour later..._

**Isak:** Whats up????? I'm up

 **Jonas:** DUDE, MADDIE AND I TRIED SOME BDSM SHITTTT

 **Jonas**  OH MY GODDDDD, IT WAS CRAZY

 **Jonas:** unreal!!!!

 **Isak:** What kind of joke? Thats what you wanted me to wake up for?

 **Jonas** : I need to vent to you, it was amazing. 

 **Jonas:** Yall should try it dude!!

 **Isak:** What did you do?

 **Jonas** : Tied her up like her legs together and arms and blindfold

 **Jonas:** DUDEEEEE

 **Isak** :oh yeah, ive tried that.

 **Jonas:** SERIOUSLY????

 **Jonas:** Why am I not surprised? YOU COULDNT EVEN BE EXCITED FOR ME

 **Isak:** LMAOOOO sorry, i know its good

 **Isak:** remember when  Even bought me the pink blindfold set?

 **Isak** : How did she like it?

 **Jonas:** Loved it, made her cum several times

 **Jonas** : She's amazing and our sex life is amazing. Win win

 **Isak** : Awesome bro!! 

 **Isak** : Living la viva loca!!!

 

\---------------

 **Isak** : BOYFRIEND!!!

 **Even:** BOYFRIEND!!!!

 **Isak** : On your way home??

 **Even:** In a couple hours, still with Bakka boys

 **Isak** : :(

 **Even** : why cant we be away from each other for literally more than 2 hours?

 **Isak:** Because we're clingy and needy

 **Isak** : Can I come? I miss you

 **Even:** I dont know babe, its kind of just a catching up kind of thing

 **Even:** I dont want it to be weird because my bf is here, ya know?

 **Even** : They agreed none of their girls would come, so i feel like its just a friends night

 **Isak:** Are we not all friends? 

 **Even** : Yeah we are but if they cant bring their girls, it would be unfair for me to bring you since youre a guy, yeah?

 **Isak** : Okay, yeah. Its fine

 **Isak** : Just bring me some food back

 **Even:** Okay handsome.

 **Isak** : Also im looking through photos on my phone

 **Isak:** Found this one from a while back :)

**Isak:**

 

 **Isak:** I notice you stay laying on your back lol

 **Isak:** I dont mind, but why am I always riding you 

 **Isak:**  

 

 **Even** : LMAOOO 

 **Even:** Because since the first time, thats how we did it and we like it like that

 **Even:** At least I really like it like that,  looking at you on me

 **Even:** Dont you?

 **Isak:** Yeah of course

 **Even** : And youre on your back sometimes.

 **Even:**  when you're feeling tired or something, or when youre tied up

 **Isak:** yeah, thats true.

 **Isak:** i'll stop keeping you from your friends, i love you

 **Even** : i love you too baby, i'll be home with food in a bit

 **Isak:** and condoms please! we're running low

 **Even** : will do!

\------------------

 **Isak:** You guys wanna come with me and Even to France?

 **Mahdi** : France????? YALL CAN JUST PICK UP AND GO TO FRANCE??

 **Isak** : Its our anniversary...

 **Isak** : Im asking you guys bc we talked about all traveling together so if yall wanted to come

 **Magnus:** IM POOOOOOR

 **Magnus:** How are you paying for it?

 **Isak** : Even

 **Mahdi:** YOU. ARE. SPOILED

 **Isak:** EAT. MY. ASS.

 **Isak:** I was trying to be nice here

 **Mahdi:** Its nothing wrong w being spoiled, Im just pointing out the facts

 

 

 **Isak:** Fine, I will happily have a hotel room with my boyfriend by ourselves without you guys

**Mahdi:**

 

\------------------

 

 **Isak** : I think Ev is cheating on me, JONASSSS :(

 **Isak:** JONASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 **Isak** : What kind of best friend?

 **Isak:** This sucks

 **Jonas:** What???????? WHATS UPP? why do you think that

 **Isak:** He's talking with this guy right now

**Isak:**

**Jonas:** Where are you guys?

 **Isak** : At a bakka party

 **Isak:** He's been talking to him for like 10 minuteeees

 **Isak:** While im over here by myself

 **Isak** : He's shit, SHIT BOYFRIEND

 **Isak** :  Breaking up with him

 **Jonas:** Have you been drinking bro?

 **Isak:** Yeah.

 **Isak:** But only a little bit, ya know? I need to watch my man

 **Jonas:** I highly doubt youre not drunk right now

 **Jonas:** I think things are fine, youre probably overreacting

 **Isak** : I AM NOT. 

 **Isak** : Youre not here to see this 

 **Isak:** Why is he doing this to me, jonas? Im in love with him. I want to have his babies

 **Jonas** : Just go talk to him. Im sure he's just a friend

 **Isak:** No, Im doneee

 **Jonas:** Just hold on, dont do anything crazy please.

\--------------

 **Jonas:** Even!!

 **Even:** hey, whats up?

 **Jonas** : Everything okay?

 **Even:** Yeah...why?

 **Jonas:** Are you with Isak?

 **Even:** We're at a party but Im not with him rn. Did you need him or something?

 **Jonas** : No, he actually texted me. He's upset because youre talking to some guy

 **Jonas:** He thinks youre cheating on him

 **Even** : Ahh I cant with this boy, okay. I'll find him, thanks.

 **Jonas:** Dont tell him I said anything

\-------

Even skirts his way through the crowds of sweaty teens to find his boyfriend. He hears his voice and follows and the sound of his voice which leads him into the kitchen. His boyfriend is talking loudly and obnoxiously and obviously drunkenly.

"...And Im going to break up with him. I swear. I can do it. I just have to--" Isak's rant is cut short when Isak turns to see who is tugging on his arm. He pulls his arm away, crossing it with the left one and pouting looking up at his boyfriend.

"Why are you touching me?"

"Let's go talk." Even says taking his hand and leadingthem outside to the front porch and they sit on the steps. As they sit down, Isak skirts to the other side of the step creating space between them.

"Whats up?" Even questions. "Are you mad at me?"

"Yes, Im mad at you. Because you're a cheater!!!" He complains.

Even raises his brows and tries not to smirk at his boyfriend's drunken antics, "'Am I? When did I cheat on you?"

"Talking to that douchebag the whole time."

"That's cheating? I cant talk to someone else?"

Isak shakes his head like a stubborn child who was just asked to eat brussel sprouts.

"Baby." Even slides across the step and turns Isak's head to look at him. 

"Who do I live with?" He asks softly, whilst still remaining his grip on Isak's face so the boy didnt look away from him.

"Me." He replies.

"And who do I say  I love you to every night?"

"Me."

"And who did I come here with?"

"Me."

"And who do I want to spend the rest of my life with?"

Isak innocently looks up at Even and gives him a light shrug

"It's you, it's always you baby. Okay? You have nothing to worry about."

Isak nods and puckers his lips up at Even who leans down to take him into a soft and loving kiss.  Isak climbs into Even's lap and wraps his arms around his neck, "He will never have this with you." He mutters in between the kiss.

"Mhmm. Only you. It's always just you." Even replies as they continue making out on the steps of the porch, wrapped in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ideas forever welcomed!!!  
> im also really struggling with more than friends, less than lovers fic. writers block and not knowing where to take it, but hopefully i'll have a new chap soon


	11. Chapter 11

**Isak** : you guys dont even know!!!

 **Isak** : he's so good at it

 **Isak** : and we go at it like everyday, twice a day if im lucky

 **Isak** : but my boyfriend gets tired!!! :(

 **Isak** : guys, ugh my sex life is so good you dont even know

 **Isak** : im so lucky damn

 **Isak** : do yall ever think about how lucky i am

 **Isak** : its just i look at him and i'm like damn, this is my man

 **Isak** : fuck, how did that happen

 **Isak** : ya feel?

 **Jonas** : Where's Even?

 **Mahdi** : You're so drunk!!!!!!!

 **Isak** : He went to the store.

 **Isak** : I wanted to get drunk with Ev but he doesnt drink much anymore

 **Isak:** I wanted oreos so he's getting me some

 **Magnus** : Even is in this chat, isnt he?

 **Isak** : No, this is just us boys

_Magnus added Even to the chat_

**Isak** : Magnus!!! Come on dude

 **Isak** : He's going to know I like him fucking me

 **Mahdi** : You're his boyfriend, pretty sure he knows that.

 **Isak** : NOOOOO

 **Isak** : It's a secret Mahdi

 **Isak** : I dont know if he knows how good he is.

 **Isak** : Like last night , we went at it and he ate me out with my hands tied.

 

 **Isak** : HOLY SHIT GUYS, rimming is a whole new world

 **Isak** : At first its like wtf but then its like omfg yes

 **Isak** : Like my bf knows how to work his hands, tongue and his dick

 **Isak** : Triple threat tbh, no one will ever get this lucky

 **Even** : baby!!!!

 **Even** : What are you doing?

 **Even** : Stop

 **Isak** : Why?  I need everyone to know how much  I like you fucking me

 **Even** : And Im flattered babe, but Im sure they all know

 **Even** : You're gonna regret this in the morning

 **Magnus** : Im enjoying this!!!!

 **Jonas** :  Of course you are 

 

 **Isak** : Guys, me and Even are going to have so much sex in France

 **Isak** : Right,  baby?

 **Isak** : Everyday, yeah?

 **Even** : Yes baby but please stop typing in the chat, ok?

 **Isak** :  No 

 **Isak** :

**Isak** : Why??? embarrassed of having sex w me?

 **Even** : Never, I just know youre gonna be pissed at yourself tomorrow

 **Even** : So im trying to end this now

 **Mahdi** : CANT WAIT TO SEE THE LOOK OF REGRET TBH LMAO

 **Even:** i'll be home soon Isak, just relax please

\----------------

 

 **Even** : im missing you

 **Isak** : aw baby. You come back tomorrow night

 **Isak** : Im missing you too

 **Even** : send me a photo?

 **Isak** : babyyyy

 **Isak** :

**Isak** : Youre with your family

 **Even** : im in my room now

 **Even** : i cant stop thinking about you baby

 **Even** : ugh i wish you were here right now

 **Isak** :

 

**Even** : wow, fuck. thank you

 **Even :** sometimes i can't believe thats all mine

 **Even** : brb ;) 

 **Isak:** Have fun  <3 miss you

\--------------

 **Even** : im on my way home, on a bus now

 **Isak:** Okay :)

 **Even:** Is there anything you want to to tell me?

 **Isak:** No...is everything okay?

 **Even:** so i saw a photo on facebook and i dont know how i feel about it...

 **Isak:** What?? Everything okay? What is it?

 **Even:** You were sitting on Jonas' lap and kissing him?

 **Even:** I dont want to overreact baby, but im pretty pissed 

 **Isak** : Ugh fuck i dont know why thats up there

 **Isak:** you dont even have facebook?

 **Even** : Not the response I want to hear, Isak

 **Even** : Are you serious???

 **Isak** : Thats not what I meant.

 **Isak** : It was a game, babe. Truth or dare. And I got dared to kiss him

 **Isak:** And the girls were hyping it up because of the first year crush and everything so I just thought I'd go all out and do it. Meant nothing, okay?

 **Isak** : Sorry, I should have said no

 **Even** : Okay

 **Isak:** You forgive me?

 **Even** : Yeah, just can you only kiss me from now on?

**Isak:**

* * *

 

 **Isak** : Come in here

 **Even** : Are you seriously texting me from the bath?

 **Isak** : I need you to massage me

**Even:**

**Isak:**

  


**Isak:** but youre my boyfriend....

 **Even:** Exactly :p Not your masseuse

 **Isak:** Its the same thing, baby please.

 **Even** : What do I get in return?

 **Isak:** Anything you want? You want a massage too?

 **Even:** Mhmm and a foot rub and dinner made tonight

 **Isak:** Ugh fine.

* * *

After France.....

 **Magnus:** are you back?  We haven't seen you guys in ages

 **Mahdi:** how was France? 

 **Isak:** it was chill 

 **Jonas:** thats it?  Chill? Tell us everything

 **Isak:** i dont think you wanna know everything

 **Mahdi:** true, but just general stuff

 **Isak:** it was fun. We had a nice hotel and the view was sick and we went out, did touristy stuff,  a couple clubs, the food was insane. Forcing even to cook me everything we had.

 **Even:**  yall have to come next time! Make it a boys trip.

 **Mahdi:** for sure!

 **Isak:** surprised you didn't ask us about having sex, mag

 **Magnus:** i have my own sex life to worry about 

**Mahdi:**

**Isak:** serr? You guys had sex?  How was it? 

 **Magnus** : it was good, yeah. We did for the first time a couple weeks ago,  have been since 

 **Even:**  

**Jonas:** is there something about gay sex me and Mads are missing out on? Does it unlock the world of a secret portal, whats so great about it? 

 **Isak:** it just is,  jonas. You gotta do it yourself

 **Jonas:** lol good joke,  not gonna happen.  I'll live through you guys.

 **Mahdi** : we'll keep happily enjoying the straight sex life.  It's a better one

 **Even:**  highly debatable!!!

**Isak:**

 

* * *

 

 **Isak:** hey babe

 **Even:** hey handsome

  **Isak** : not a big deal, dont freak out, just wanted to let you know that some guys were messing with me

 **Even:** what do you mean?

 **Isak** : idk, some guys were pushing me around on the street, calling all these names at me about being gay. it was too many of them for me to fight back. im okay, i just wanted to tell you. i dont know who they are or why they did it but yeah

**Even:**

****

**Even:** Who do I have to beat up?

 

 **Isak:** baby, calm down!! im okay

 **Even:** So what? Okay or not? No one should be fucking harrassing you in the street, Isak.

 **Even** : where are you?

 **Even:** im gonna go crazy, Isak. I swear.

 **Even:** they messed with the wrong person.

 **Isak:** EVEN!!! literally you need to calm yourself down before you drive yourself into an  episode. just breathe, you'll be fine. Im okay, do you love me?

 **Even:** Of course

 **Isak** : then please stop freaking out for me

 **Isak:** i love you, come visit me? Im working on a project in the art room rn. i promise you im okay

 **Even:** okay, love you. coming!  <3

 

* * *

 

 **Magnus:** Even, im worried. I think Erik is bored in bed

 **Even:** why, whats up

 **Magnus:** idk, hes just acting strange and like doesnt seem to be enjoying sex during?

 **Even:** well i can better help you if you let me know who bottoms?

 **Magnus:** he does

 **Even:** well, how do you guys usually do it? like positions? have you thought of talking to isak about it?

 **Magnus:** missionary usually and not really, you know how Isak is with sex stuff

 **Even:** yeah but he may be more helpful to tell you what a bottom wants

 **Even:** maybe switching up positions? maybe hes just so used to the position and how it feels at that angle? its hard to tell you because i do what isak tells me to do or idk, you kind of just feel it out with the person. everyone is different. 

 **Even:** should I add Isak to the chat? I'll make sure he's helpful

 **Magnus:**  sure

_Even added Isak to the chat_

**Even** : babe, Magnus wants to know how to make sex better with Erik. Erik is a little bored and he's the bottom. Tips for  Mags? Dont be rude

 **Isak:** ugh seriously

 **Isak:** you couldnt help him?

 **Isak:** you could tell me what you do for me

 **Isak:** what do you wanna know,  Mag?

 **Magnus** : Idk, thats why i need help. I dont know what to do

 **Isak:** well itd be smart if you at least talked to the guy first. obviously

 **Even:** Isak!!! Be nice

 **Isak:** sorry, just talk to him first. and its hard to give advice when i dont know how you do it already.

 **Isak:** you have to make sure you change your pace, like not slow the whole time, not fast the whole time. I mean it takes a bit, but usually the person's moans can dictate how you should move. so if the moans are more frequent, maybe slow down to make it last longer?

 **Isak:** or idk, different positions are good cus you can go deeper at diff angles

 **Isak:** i think the easy solution is to have him ride you. I usually did to Even in the beginning cus I can kind of control what I want but eventually, you know what your partner wants. suggest riding or maybe toys and stuff?

 **Magnus:** yeah yeah

 **Magnus** : that was good

 **Magnus:** Thanks Even

 **Isak:** Im the one that gave you advice??

 **Magnus:**  yeah but Even was the brilliant one who told me to talk to you

 **Even:** youre welcome :)

 **Isak:** you still have a crush on my boyfriend clearly.

 **Magnus** : everyone has a little crush on even, its a known fact of life

**Isak:**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a bit all over the place but i enjoyed writing it! i had a couple requests for one shots, will try to get those out asap, bare with me!  
> any more text ideas, of course leave them <3


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> goes out of text for a small part!  
> ALSO HI WARNING FOR PORN GIFS  
> BEWARE  
> OK?  
> HOPE YOU READ THIS  
> ENJOY NOW

**Isak:** can we go to new york for christmas?

 **Even:** why? there's more snow here

 **Isak** : because its beautiful and romantic

 **Isak:** And i want to walk central park with you

 **Isak** : and eat good food

 **Isak:** and take the train

 **Isak:** and go to rockefeller center and ice skate

 **Isak** : and see the christmas tree

 **Isak:** and have a hotel with a big window and we can watch the pretty snow as we have sex

 **Isak** : doesnt that sound like a dream?

 **Even:** it does but new york is expensive baby, getting there and staying there.

 **Isak:** im telling you now so we have enough time to save

 

 **Even:** What about rent ?

 **Isak** : what about it? I can help pay with savings, even! please

 

 **Even:** i dont know if its a good idea, after france! we're pushing it

 

**Isak:**

 

 **Even:** S P O I L E D 

 **Even:** What if this is the trip the boys come with us?

 **Even:** maybe if we all split the place, we can cut expenses?

 **Isak:** yeah, okay that'd be fun.

 **Isak** : as long as we get our own room

 **Even:** Of course! 

* * *

 

 

 **Isak** : Whatever you guys are doing two Saturdays from now, cancel it!!! Im proposing to Even.

 **Magnus:** HOLY SHIT

**Noora:** OH MY GOD

 **Sana:** FINALLLLLLLLLY!! MY BABIES

 **Mahdi** : 

**Vilde:** SO SWEEET. Congrats

**Jonas:**

**Jonas:** My bestie is growing up too fast

 **Eva:** MY LOVE, YAY!!! SO HAPPY FOR YOU  <3 where is it happening?

 **Isak:** Thanks guys and rooftop of the plaza!

 **Isak** : We'll all hang one day and I'll give you guys the plan

 **Mahdi:** Wont Even get suspicious if we're all hanging without him?

 **Isak:** We will when he's at work!

\----------------

 **Jonas:** You're getting engaged tomorrow

 **Isak** : I am

 **Jonas:** Its insane,cant believe it! but so happy for you bro.

 **Isak:** thanks, im excited

 **Jonas** : Nervous at all?

 **Isak:** Not really,I know hes gonna say yes, just hope it all plays out right and he doesnt know.

 **Isak:** But I'll see you tomorrow morning, we're gonna go eat dinner now

 **Jonas:** Okay, have fun!  

\---------------------------

"And I cant imagine my life without you and I dont want to live a day longer knowing that you are not mine forever. So will you marry me?" Isak ask getting down on one knee.

Even has had his hand covering his mouth the whole time Isak was asking with tears falling down his cheeks, "Um Isak, I dont--" Isak freezes immediately and so does all of their friends. "Im kidding, of fucking course, baby!!!" He says picking Isak up. The smaller boy groans in his arms, "Ugh I hate you, you made me so nervous." Isak chuckles and kisses Isak and Isak does not let Even pull away any time soon.

"Okay, okay. Let him breathe!" Noora calls out. Isak pulls back, sticking his tongue out at her and turning back to Even, "I love you." 

"I love you, fiance." Even smiles, pecking his lips once more. Isak slides the ring on Even's finger and they celebrate the rest of the day with their friends.

\-----------------------

 **Even:** Off to work

 **Even:** Me walking in today 

**Isak:** :)  <3

 **Isak:** love you fiance, have an amazing day!!

 **Isak:** So happy I ended up surprising you after all!

 **Even** : yes, was such a good day and night ;)

 **Even:** best night of my life tbh

 **Even** : love you too baby

 **Even:** I was planning on my own proposal actually

 **Isak** : Seriously?

 **Isak:** well thats awkward, you knew I was going to

 **Even:** I know but you took a while since I found the wedding stuff.

 **Even:** didnt think you would do it.

 **Even:** I'll just have to save everything for our anniversary or your birthday :)

 **Isak:** looking forward to it!

* * *

**Even:** Im so hard thinking about the night of our engagement  
**Even:** wanna know a secret?

 **Isak** : what?

 **Even:** i want to put my fingers inside of you right now

 **Isak:** fuck, even! why are you talking dirty right now? where are you?

 **Even:** outside, on my lunch break

 **Isak:** and thats what youre thinking about?

 **Even:** can you blame me? 

 **Even** : you were unbelievable

 **Even** : cant wait to come home and eat you out

 **Isak** : fuck baby

 **Isak** : we're supposed to go to the movies tonight

 **Even** : I'll just have to get you off while we're there ;) 

 **Isak** : what would you do if we were home?

 **Even:** I would grind against you first to tease you. would suck your dick until you are squirming underneath me, teasing you so much, licking the head of your dick., having you beg for it. then kiss your beautiful lips and kiss down your stomach, sucking and kissing on your inner thighs. and then fuck you until your legs are shaking, i love when they get like that! i'd press you into the bed. Make you beg and whisper in your ear how bad I want to come inside you. i'd go faster and faster as you moan my name. i think about your moans so much, baby. you dont understand how much they turn me on. and i'd pin your wrists above your head, grinding deep and slow inside of you so you can feel everything and kiss and suck on your neck because i know you like everyone knowing youre mine. And i'd suck on your bottom lip, and its probably already so red because you love biting on your lips when i fuck you. and hold onto your neck as i grind my hips into you, pushing my dick deep inside. and when you get closer to cuming, i'll fuck you faster until you are whimpering and yelling my name. how does that sound?

 **Even:** just like this

**Even** : baby!!?

 **Even:** too much?

**Isak:**

**Isak** : im here, just had to get off with you fucking turning me on like that

 **Isak:**  wasnt expecting that when you were texting me, it was hot as fuck

 **Isak** : youre so good at that

 **Isak** : also how did you not cum in your pants typing that?

 **Even:** trust me, it was very hard not to

 **Even:** i still have three hours left of my shift. 

 **Even** : but seriously, cant wait to get home to you!

 **Even:** so in love with you, cant believe you're mine forever

 **Isak:** baby :x 

 **Isak:** why you are so loving today?

 **Even:** post engagement high for the next month

 **Isak** : i love you and cant wait till you do everything to me tonight <3

* * *

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this break lowkey felt good lol but im back and there will be on more chap after this. The party most likely so i might not do it in text format but i haven't completely figured that out yet.
> 
> Also this chp is all over the place, enjoy!

 

 

 **Eskild:** have you guys recovered from your post engagement high yet?

 **Isak:** never!!!! Why whats up

 **Isak** : still cant believe im engaged to be married

 **Isak** : would you have ever imagined i would be the one to be settled down before anyone else? who the fuck am i?

 **Eskild** : I FUCKIN KNOW

 **Eskild:** But i mean, you found Even. anyone would tie that man down as soon as possible so cant blame you

 **Eskild:** The rest of us struggling out there.

 **Eskild** : But kollectiv wanted to throw you a little shindig next weekend? You guys down?

 **Isak:** Me and Even? Or just me?

 **Eskild** : Its for you but of course bae can come

 **Isak:**  Okay cool, yeah. Just gotta make sure he doesnt have a shift. Will let you know

 **Eskild:** Okay baby gay :)

\----------

 **Even:** Seriously babe?

 **Isak:** What???

**Even:**

 

 **Even:** You cant buy milk?

 **Isak:**  Why would I? I bought it last time.

 **Even:** So stubborn baby,  I work!!

 **Isak** : I go to school. And you work at a cafe, bring home some milk from there

 **Even:** Why are you like this?

**Isak:**

****

 

 

**Even** : This is gonna be married life with you?

 **Even:** Maybe I should get out now?

 **Isak:** DONT SAY SHIT LIKE THAT

 **Isak:** Thats not funny!!!! :(

 **Isak:** You want me

 **Even:** I do as long as you pick up the milk

 **Isak** :Fine

 **Isak:** you still gonna marry me?

 **Even:** Undoubetly

 **Isak** : 

* * *

 

 **Even:** You okay?

 **Even:** I lost you

 **Even** : Enjoying the party?

 **Isak:** Mhmm, smoking for a bit

 **Isak:** Didnt want to smoke around you.

 **Isak:** Trying to be a good fiance :)

 **Isak:**  Because I know you cant and dont want to surround you in it

 **Even:** thanks babe but you dont have to do that

 **Even:** i dont mind

 **Even:** I havent in a while so im used to it

 **Isak:** its okay

 **Isak** : Eskild wanted to talk to me alone anyway

 **Even** : everything ok?

 **Isak:** Mhmm, Im just a little tipsy but im having a good time

 **Even:** I meant with Eskild

 **Isak:** Yeah yeah, dont worry :) will come back inside soon!

 **Isak:** Love you, i miss you

 **Even:** lol babe, we been apart for like 10 minutes

 **Isak:** You dont miss me?

 

**Isak:**

**Even:** I MISS YOU

**Isak:**

**Even:** You would die if the boys ever read our texts, youre so mushy

 **Even:** Stop texting whilst with Eskild, text me when youre back inside! 

* * *

 

 **Even:** and i'll pick you up at 20, yeah?

 **Even:** babe?

 **Even:** whats up?

 **Isak:** still mad at you...

 **Even:** for what?

 **Even:** not doing the laundry????

 **Even:** babe, i said sorry. i had to meet up with elias

 **Isak:**  

**Even:** tbh i cant take you seriously when youre upset

 **Even:** i just want to kiss you when your are mad at me

 **Isak:** this is not the time to be cute

 **Even:** you know how i love my r &b?

 **Even** : theres this song by neyo, when youre mad

 **Even:** im gonna sing it to you

 **Even** : "Im sorry but seeing you mad is so sexy"

 **Even:**  "Could it be the little wrinkle over your nose when you make your angry face that makes me wanna take off all your clothes and sex you all over the place."

 **Isak:** ugh stop

 **Isak** : youre not supposed to be fucking cute and seducing me when im upset

 **Isak** : im not cute when im angry, im an angry man!!

 **Even:** "Every time you scream at me, I wanna kiss you. When you put your hands on me, I wanna touch you. "

 **Isak** : are you just sending me lyrics or thats how you feel?

 **Even:** the fact that you dont know that song, im insulted

 **Even:** yes its lyrics but also very applicable ;) 

 **Even:** you being angry turns me on 

 **Even** : and i know your anger is valid sometimes but fuck baby, youre just so sexy when youre mad.

 **Isak:** im fucking blushing, you suck

 **Isak** : has that always been a thing?

 **Even** : well ive been realizing it recently

 **Even:** you were never mad at me really in the beginning so now im realizing

 **Isak:** am i becoming more of a bitch?

 **Even:** we live together babe, it makes sense! we're gonna irk each other every now and then especially almost being married.

 **Isak:** im not mad, ok?

 **Even** : Mhmm but I dont mind. Stay mad so we can have angry sex

 **Isak:** lol youre annoying

 **Isak:** im forgiving you and you dont want me to

 **Isak** : how far are you?

 **Even:** like 7 minutes

 **Isak:** come upstairs and we'll have sex real quick and then go wherever youre taking me?

 **Even:** yes, sounds amazing. be there in 2!!!! i'll run

 **Isak:** my horny precious fiance  <3

* * *

**Even:** hey what's up

 **Even:** thinking about you

 **Isak** :hi babe

 **Isak:** nothing, fifa with the boys though im not playing right now

 **Even:**  how was your day?

 **Isak:** good yeah,  just had class, got food after and came here

 **Even:**  to jonas?

 **Isak:** Mahdis. How was yours?

 **Even:** pretty good,  little weird. Work was good,now I'm walking pup then prob chill w Mikael and Elias for the night.  We might go to a Bakka party.  Sav was hitting on me today,  i think.  Idk if she was,  it felt weird

 **Isak** : Sav, sav? Your coworker? 

 **Even:**  yeah, idk

 **Isak** : thats...weird. she knows we're together

 **Even** : yeah i know

 **Isak:** what did you say?

 **Even:**  nothing. I didnt know what to say. She wasn't really flirty w words but more her tone and she kept touching me

 **Isak** : wtf

 **Even** :  im not telling you to upset you,  it just happened apart of my day and im just updating you

 **Isak:** i liked her before,  why is she doing that? 

 **Even:**  i dont know but we'll see what happens

 **Isak:** ...okay i guess.  Be careful.  What time you going to the bakka party?

 **Even:**  maybe 22, 23, not sure yet

 **Isak:** so i won't get cuddles tonight?  

 **Even** :  depends what time you get home.  Also we were gonna pregame here so you gotta get here even earlier for cuddles

 **Isak** : they're coming to our place?  Did you clean up?  Pretty sure we have condom wrappers and clothes everywhere

 **Even** :  cleaning as soon as i go back inside.  Dont worry, no one is gonna know we fuck

 **Isak:** lmao that wasnt my worry, idiot. Its just weird and i love your friends and i think they accept you and us but talking about sex or them seeing the condom wrappers would make them uncomfortable it seems.idk

 **Even:**  baby, its fine.  Im sure they would just joke about it, ill make sure the wrappers are hidden in the trash 

 **Isak:** and hide the toilet paper and lube and sex toys

 **Even:** should i rearrange the whole apt?

 **Isak:** Even!!!!!!!

 **Even** : baby, its fine okay?  You never do that when the boys come over so i don't see why i have to now. I'll put them away but just chill

 **Isak:** ok, sorry 

 **Even:**  mhmm

 **Isak:** i just feel like they don't like me 100% yet and seeing everything would weird them out, maybe im being stupid 

 **Even:**  youre not but youre overreacting. They love you and told me how cool you are and good for each other we are

 **Isak** : really? Thats good. I feel like they're a second set of parents.  Just trying to impress them lol

 **Even:**  no need :p

 **Isak:** okay,love you!! 

 **Even:** love you. You coming home for cuddles or no? 

 **Isak** : maybe an hour before your friends get there

 **Even:**  sounds good baby.  have fun w fifa

 **Isak** : <3

\----------

* * *

 

 **Isak:** i came to the craziest conclusion today, you'll never believe it

 **Even** :  what is it?

 **Isak:** im so in love

 **Even** :  aw youre so cute, im in love with you too

 **Isak** : i didn't say with you

**Even:**

**Isak:** lmaoooooo i am but that's not what i was talking about.  I meant with life

 **Even** :  thats  still cute. happy for you, what made you realize that

 **Isak** : im about to graduate,  im engaged to the finest man i ever did see who is perfect for me,  i have the bestest friends,  life is pretty great rn

 **Even:** yeah it is.  And then we'll be married and have beautiful babies!!!!!

 **Isak:** who said anything about babies??

 **Even :** me, we're having babies,  isak!!

 **Isak:** no we're not,  even!!!! You're my only baby

 **Even:**  not forever, youre having my babies 

 **Isak:** cant get pregnant babe

 **Even:**  i can imagine.  Still gonna have a surrogate.  Need my baby to have all your features

 **Isak:** Even!! I'm not made to be a dad. Im too impatient and dont even like kids like that

 **Even:**  until we have some of our own.  

 **Isak:** dont you like our life now?  Chill,  pickup and go when we want,  sex whenever we want

 **Even:**  i love that but things can change and i can love it just as much

 **Isak:** how many? 

 **Even:**  maybe 4, 5?

**Isak:**

 

 **Isak:** You'll raise 5 kids on your own

 **Even:** you leaving me? 

 **Isak:** never but no daddy duties for me

 **Even** :  you'll be such a good dad, youre so sweet and adorable, you know how to take care of other people, youre loving and affectionate.  I can see it already 

 **Isak** : you can? 

 **Even:**  yes, itd be amazing  <3

 **Isak:** how old are we gonna be?  

 **Even:**  well i dont want us to be too young or old.  Maybe 24 and 21. Too young for you?

 **Isak:** a bit, yeah. We won't be able to enjoy our 20s.

 **Even:** when I'm 25?

 **Isak:** maybe, well figure it out. You gotta marry me first 

 **Even** : will do.  Also parents wanted to dinner at theirs tonight.  Cool? 

 **Isak** : yeah, we were supposed to have an us tonight though 

 **Even:**  dont worry, ill get you off during dinner

 **Isak** : no you won't!!!! Not again,  that was so awkward last time

 **Even** : was it? I loved seeing you get all red and pant when my hand was on your hard cock,  begging for me to get my mouth on it

 **Isak** : ev, don't start

 **Even:** and when you were about to cum, you had to push your plate away and bury your face into your arms resting on the table and squeezed my thigh as you came all over my hand.

 **Isak** : im turning my phone off

 **Even:** turn it off and I'll make you wear the plug tonight.  The one i can control 

 **Isak** : why do you like doing this to me :(

 **Even:** because it gets us both off 

 **Even:** you love me teasing you

 **Isak:** yes, in our own apt. I do

 **Even:**  so you didnt get turned on when i said i was gonnna get you off on the lovesac while we watching a movie w the boys

 **Isak** : thats different, thats not around your parents 

 **Even:** you still like us trying to be sneaky

 **Isak:** yeah i do,  you wanna play that game? Remember when we were having lunch w the boys and you kept touching my lower back so i sat in your lap and kept grinding my ass against you and you were getting so hard,  you couldn't keep up with the conversation and i played music to pretend i was dancing but you were  squeezing me because you were about to cum but i kept moving harder and faster on top of you in front of our friends and you came right there. 

 **Even:** youre in for it when you get home

 **Isak:** no im not. you started it.  

 **Isak:**  im wearing the jeans you like 

 **Even:**  tease. You know i love your ass in this those 

 **Isak:** i know ;)

 **Even:** we're going to a party tonight

 **Isak:** whos? 

 **Even:**  we're gonna find one and im gonna give it to you

 **Isak:** in public?

 **Even:**  yeah since thats apparently how you like it

 **Isak:** are you touching me or fucking me? You know i cant be quiet when youre inside me

 **Even** :  i know.  And why is that?

 **Isak** : because it feels too good,  you know that.  Its so hard, 

 **Even:** well you'll have to find a way to be quiet 

 **Isak** : choke me? 

 **Even:**  damn, youre so dirty, am i a bad influence?  Cant believe you were a virgin before me 

 **Isak** : stop,i don't like thinking about it

 **Even:**  about what? 

 **Isak:**  you being with people before me

 **Even:**  well there won't be anyone but you anymore

 **Isak:** just how i like it

 **Even:** theres a party at 23, we're going after dinner

 **Isak:** fuck youre serious, okay

 **Even:**  prep yourself when you get back home

 **Isak:** thats your job

 **Even** :  youre being a stubborn princess today, arent you? 

**Isak:**

****

**Even:** you wont be sassing back tonight,  we'll see how this plays out 

  


	14. Chapter 14

**Even** : Meet me in front of the cafe we went to last Sunday. The party is a block away.

 **Isak:** Okay, youre not coming home to change?

 **Even:** Why? When my clothes are probably gonna end up dirty by the end of the night

 **Isak** : 

 **Isak:** will leave the house now

 **Isak:** Im nervous...

 **Even:** About?

 **Isak** : Ev!! Youre planning on giving it to me in public..

 **Even:** It'll be okay, I'll make you feel good. We'll be comfortable. You know I got you, baby

 **Isak:** I guess

\---------------------

Isak decides to walk to the cafe tonight, he needs to clear his head and prepare himself for tonight. He doesn't know why he's so nervous. Him and Even have done pretty risque things when it comes to sex, but most of the things are within the comfort of their own home. And when they do take things outside, its never as public as Even was making tonight seem. He just didnt know what to expect which made it all the more nervewracking but he trusts Even with his life so he accepts what it is.

When he makes a right on the block of the cafe, he sees Even posted up against the cafe, right left bended, foot against the window as he's scrolling his phone. Isak quietly walks up to Even, snatches his phone out of his hand and before Even can react, Isak is smashing his lips into Even's, his hand wrapping around Even's head. It doesn't take more than two seconds for Even to begin kissing back. They are interrupted with someone clearing their throat. They pull away and notices an employee standing by the door, silently asking them to clear the area. Isak awkwardly smiles and takes Even's hand and walks away.

"Sorry." He apologizes. 

"Its okay." Even says unlocking their hands and wrapping his arm around Isak's waist as they make their way to the party.

"Who's party are we going to?" Isak ask.

Even shrugs, "The boys know some other school who does really big parties. I figured if we're gonna do this, it shouldnt be around people you'll see everyday in school."

"Still being so considerate." Isak teases and kisses Even's cheek. "I think this is it." Even points out as he checks his phone again for the address. "I think its a college party." He comments looking up at this house, which looked relatively quiet but there were two guys standing outside collecting money from people entering. 

Even walked them up the steps and gave the guys 5 Kroner and walked inside. They were immediately hit with the smell of the sweat and weed. The house lights were turned off with only the kitchen light on in the distance. People were dancing, talking, making out. Isak took in the surroundings and was just grateful at the amount of people so they can do whatever Even had planned without being too noticed.

"Want to get drinks?" Even whispers in his ear. Isak nods looking up at him as Even takes his hand and squeezes through the crowds to the kitchen. Even gets two beers out of the case and hands one to Isak. Even leans against the counter and Isak leans against him, resting his head against his chest, sipping on his beer. 

"You look so hot tonight, Isak." Isak looks up at Even and pecks his lips, "Thank you."

"Did you do what I asked earlier? To prepare for tonight?" He whispers.

Isak shortly nods. Even tilts his head up to look up at him raising his brows, "Hm?"

"Yes." He replies quietly.

"How are you feeling right now?" Even ask placing his beer down behind him and tucking his hands into Isak's back pockets, lightly squeezing his bum. 

"Fine." He squeals.

"Dance with me?" Even ask, Isak licks his lips and nods as the retreat back into the main part of the house with the lights off except for some people with lit up wristbands and bracelets. 

They get a corner to themselves and Isak turns around, pressing his bum against Even. They are casually moving to the beat of the music and then Isak feels Even kiss his neck and like this is really about to happen. Isak wraps his hand around the back of Even's neck as Even kisses and marks him. To anyone on the outside, they looked like a loved up couple dancing but it  was too dark and people were too drunk to notice the intricacies of where this was heading.

He presses his ass harder against Even as he grinds against him, feeling Even's erection against his ass. Even wraps his hands around Isak's waist, pulling his body closer to his as Isak moves to the beat of the music. 

Isak tilts his head up to Even's, begging for a kiss, giving him the look of pure lust as Even leans down to kiss his fiance. They're making out and Even's hand leaves Isak's waist and squeezes his bulge and Isak moans in the kiss. Isak turns around so he's facing Even and roughly kisses him, bringing Even's hand back down to his dick. "Please." He begs against his lips.

Even pulls back from the kiss and unbuttons and zips down Isak's pants. He pushes his hands inside and grinds the palm of his hand against his clothed erection. "Fuck baby." Isak moans and his head falls into Even's chest. He wraps his left arm around Even's neck as Even touches him through his briefs.

Even looks up to make sure no one is particularly focused on them and when they're good, he takes Isak's dick out of his briefs and begins stroking him.

"Baby, make sure no one is looking." He whines into his chest, too bothered to do so himself.

"We're good." He kisses the top of his head. "Its okay."

Isak nods, his face buried in Even's chest. "Look at me." Even demands as he's getting Isak off. Isak whines and peaks up at Even, his mouth hung open, desperate to get off.

"I need to get inside you." Even whispers.

"How?" Isak questions pulling Even's hand off of him and stuffing his dick back into his pants.

"I was thinking like how we were dancing but I know you cant control your face or I can pick you up against the wall, what do you wanna do?"

"I think we have to do it like dancing so no one is suspicious. Yeah?" He asks. Even nods, kisses Isak's lips and turns him around. "Are you okay?"  He whispers in his ear.

"Yes." He replies turning around pressing his ass against Even.  "Just dont do something that's going to make me scream."

"Cant promise that." He teases as he holds Isak's cheek and kisses his lips. As they begin making out, Isak feels Even tugging his pants below his bum, whilst the front still remained relatively in place. As Isak was about to pull away from the kiss, Even holds his face still, "Keep kissing me, so no one sees your face."

Isak whines as he continues kissing Even as Even pulls his own hard on out of his pants. Isak feels Even rub his cock against his ass and pulls back from the kiss and moans.

"Baby, I dont think I can do this. I cant be quiet." He says honestly, looking up at Even.

"You have to."

Isak whines, "I cant." He pouts.

"I cant stop you from moaning unless we make it really obvious so try."

 

Isak glares up at him. Even sucks on his pouted lips and teases his hole. Isak is cursing himself in his head for agreeing to this. As he feels Even against him, he's looking around at the the drunken college students, trying to figure out how to make this as inconspicuous as possible. The music is loud so hopefully his moans wont be heard but its crowded, someone can easily hear if they're close enough. Even wets his hand with his spit and strokes his cock before pushing into him. "Holy shit." Isak says more because fuck, he's about to get fucked in public. He holds onto Even's forearm as Even pushes into Isak's hole. And Isak has never been more grateful that he listened to Even and opened himself up beforehand. 

Isak closes his eyes and bites his bottom lip as he feels Even push all the way in him. "You're gonna have to do the moving, baby." Even whispers in his ear. He nods as he prepares himself. He grinds his hips and moves back and forth against Even's cock. As he moves back, Even pushes in him, matching his rhythm. Isak feels the pleasure increasing and increasing as he gets more and more turned on. In the beginning, he's able to control his moaning but it was getting a little overwhelming. He's biting his lips roughly, panting and squeezing onto Even's arm. His head falls back against Even's chest, his back remaining arched as he grinds his hips on Even's cock, his moans picking up.

"Isak, stop moaning " Even demands. Isak whines in return because he only gets more turned on the more Even tells him what to do in bed. A drunk girl walks past him when he lets out a particularly noticeable moan and she looks at him startled, "Are you okay?" She yells drunkenly.

Isak freezes, swallows the lump in his throat, awkwardly smiles and nods. "You dont look okay, do you need me to get you water?" Isak doesnt have it in him to verbally say anything other than _fuck, even_ as he turns his head to bury his face in his chest because Even hasn't stopped moving completely.

"Is he okay?" She asked worried looking up at Even. He nods, "He just needs you to leave now please." She is confused but does so anyway. Isak looks up to him desperately, "I need to cum, I need you to fuck me harder please." He whines.

Even knows he cant go any faster or rougher with still remaining innocent so he pulls their pants up briefly and finds a door that leads into a small closet. He isnt patient enough to find a bedroom so he pulls them inside and closes the door.  Isak immediately pushes his pants and underwear down, bending over, hands resting on the wall. "Please baby." He whines.

Even tugs his own pants and underwear down and pushes back into Isak who lets out a loud moan. It gets him off even being allowed to moan and he knows he is gonna cum quickly. "You feel so fucking good inside me." Isak moans. He hears the loud music muffled from the inside and people talking and laughing and the sound of people being so close to them knowing they're fucking is getting him off and he's squeezing at a jacket hanging in the closet.

Even begins thrusting faster into Isak who is moaning and whimpering and weeping as he pushes his hips back to meet Even's.

"Isak, fuck. Your hole feels so good, I love being inside you. Moan louder, baby. Come on." He says as he fucks him faster. 

"Holy shit Even." He whines. "'Im gonna cum. Fuck baby, right there. Holy shit, Im cumming." He screams as he strokes his dick to complete orgasm and tires to remain stable at Even fucks him through his own orgasm, gripping onto Isak's hips for dear life. When Even comes down, they both collapse onto the carpeted closet floor, the small space filled with the smell of sex, sweat and the sound of heavy breathing .

Isak turns to Even who is still catching his breath, eyes closed. Isak brings his hand up to his cheek and turns Even's face to him and the older boy's eyes flutter open, "I love you." He pecks his lips. "So much." And again.

Even softly smiles and gives Isak a solid deep kiss, "Love you. Want to get out of here and head out or wanna chill at the party some more?"

Isak shakes his head, "Its too hot, lets just chill outside." Even nods as both boys get up, putting their clothes back on and making sure everything in the closet is still in its place as they both open the door to leave, not caring who sees them knowing good and well, they probably will never see these people again. 

They head straight towards the front door and walk down the steps out of the house and walk to the end of the street. "Can we just sit right here?" Isak ask gesturing to the curb. "Im still like recovering." He laughs lightly. 

Even laughs and nods. He sits down on the curb stretching his legs out into the street and Even pats his lap. Isak sits on Even's lap, facing him, wrapping his legs around Even's waist. Even immediately wraps his arms around Isak to keep him stable.

"I had a good night." Isak smiles wrapping his arms around Even's neck. 

"I did too. I told you I would take care of you." 

"You always take care of me." He says softly, pecking Even's lips. "You know what have i  been thinking about?"

"Hm?" Even asks raising his brows. 

"The wedding. I dont want it in Oslo."

"Babe, everyone is here. All our friends and family."

Isak shrugs, "Yeah but what about Lofoten Islands. Or Geirangerfjord. Its so beautiful and we can stay there away from home and I really want it to be beautiful and you know--not in a church or anything. It'll be really romantic." Isak pleads pouting, playing with the end of Even's hair. 

Even nods, "If that's what you want baby, then we'll do that. And we can stay there for honeymoon?"

Isak nods and rests his head in the crevice of Even's neck kissing it softly. 

Even lifts Isak's chin up to look up at him, "Im so happy with you, you know? I just want you to know  Im so happy and so in love."

Isak looks up at him suspiciously, "Baby, stop." He blushes.

 "I am." He says truthfully.

"Im happy with you two, baby. Lets go home?" Even nods as Isak crawls out of his lap and reaches his hand out for Even who takes it, stands up and wraps his arm around his fiance. "Man of my fucking life." Even says kissing Isaks hand and Isak, as per usual,  is bashful but so very thankful that hes found this love in this universe. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally i got around to finishing this and i hope it didnt disappoint. I willl miss writing all these cute, funny,sexy texts. Thank you for reading


End file.
